Eternal Flame
by Ibonekoen and Edana
Summary: “Thank you for keeping your promise,” Zordon said. “Thank you for not forgetting. Thank you. . .for keeping us alive.”


****

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Saban/BVE and not to us… unfortunately.*sigh* We can only claim: Aidan, Ayanna, Balin, Kalinda, Riordan, Taro, Duncan, the Parks, and Rocky's family. This was written for entertainment purposes only… the only profit made will hopefully be at least one review. 

Authors' note: Both Edana and Ibonekoen wish to thank those who previewed this story beforehand and gave us both encouragement and praise: Roxy and FieryRocker. Thanks guys!

Eternal Flame

by Ibonekoen and Edana

Aidan fell to the ground, breathing heavily as he stared up at his opponent through heavy-lidded eyes. His once fine silk robes hung from his taunt body in tatters. His curly black hair drooped into his black eyes, which reflected his exhaustion.

His opponent stared down at him, a triumphant grin on her face. "Finally, I'll be rid of you," she said with a cackle, red lightening dancing on her fingertips.

"Never, Rita," Aidan said in a defiant tone, bright red blood staining his lips. "When you least expect it, I shall return. From the dead I will rise and defeat you."

Rita Repulsa snarled as she flung lightening at him, watching in satisfaction as his face screwed up in pain. She kept up the onslaught until his withering form slowed, then stilled. Aidan's eyes met hers one last time before the light in them dimmed and he drew one last breath before staggering, slumping lifeless to the ground. Rita threw back her head and laughed triumphantly.

Across the planet, a woman named Dulcea silently wept. Beside her stood her lover, a sad expression on his face. "Our son is dead," said Dulcea, her voice overcome with emotion. Zordon nodded sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, Father, weep no more, for I bring a message that will give you great joy," said a soft voice behind them. Dulcea turned, her eyes widening as she beheld the figure before her.

"Aidan!" she cried. Aidan stood before them, a blue shimmer encasing his form. "You are not dead!"

"No, Mother, I am," Aidan said sadly. "Rita has killed me. But fear not. There will come a time in the distant future when I shall return to you both."

"What do you mean, son?" Zordon said, confused.

"A child will be born on a warm spring day. His mother will go into labor before her time, whilst hiking in the mountains," Aidan said. "This child shall be my reincarnation. He will be strong in the ways of magic, strong enough to defeat Rita. But the powers will not manifest themselves until his seventeenth birthday."

"How shall we know this child?" Dulcea said. Aidan smiled, a touch of sadness overshadowing his face.

"You will know it here, Mother," he said softly, touching her chest just above her left breast, indicating her heart. Tears sprang to the young man's eyes and he stepped back. "I have lingered too long, I must go."

"Aidan, please!" Dulcea begged. 

"I love you, Mother," Aidan said. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, son," Zordon said quietly. With that, Aidan faded away, leaving his parents to ponder his prophesy.

******

Dulcea started as she came to the Black Ninjetti Ranger. Zordon had sent forth his newest team of Rangers to quest for the Great Power that lay hidden within the monolith on the planet Phaedos, of which Dulcea was sworn to protect. She had performed the Ninjetti spirit animal ceremony on the young teens and was now telling them of their designated spirit animal.

As she looked into the eyes of the Black Frog, she gasped. "Adam? Adam, what's wrong?" she said.

"I'm a frog," the young teen said in a disappointed voice. Dulcea had to bite back her laughter.

"Yes, a frog, like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince," she said, kissing his forehead tenderly.

After the Rangers had received their powers and were settling down for the night, Dulcea, in her owl form, crept close to Adam, who lay sleeping peacefully.

__

My God, it is him! she thought, her eyes memorizing the contours of his face. She looked around at each of the sleeping Rangers' faces. _It's all of them. . .well, almost all of them. . ._ She looked at the Pink Ranger, wondering where and when the rest of the Rangers would meet their missing member. _And then they will all be together again. . .will they realize the significance of Zordon choosing them as Rangers? _She closed her eyes, her heart singing with joy, and then she looked back down at Adam. _He looks so young. . .but Aidan said I would know. . and I know that Adam Park is the one. . .the one who will bring about Rita Repulsa's demise._

******

Adam Park awoke with a start, uncertain of what had awakened him. Glancing at his clock, he saw that he'd awoken before his alarm sounded. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he shut the alarm off and tossed the covers aside, swinging his feet off the bed and standing up. As he ran a hand through his mass of black curls, he staggered into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Happy birthday, baby," his mom said as she walked past his bathroom. Adam smiled around the toothbrush in his mouth as he remembered that it was his seventeenth birthday. 

"Morning, Mom," Adam said after he'd spit out the mouthful of toothpaste. As he stood over the sink, he stared at his reflection. His black, almond-shaped eyes shined brightly and he smiled at himself.

Finishing with his teeth, Adam made his way back to his room, where he dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Going down the stairs, he kissed his mom goodbye before setting off, intending to walk down to his friend Rocky's house. As he walked down his driveway, he glanced over in their neighbor's yard in time to see Ms. Lindner lock her keys in her car.

"Damn," the woman cursed in German.

He was about to call out a greeting to her when he blinked his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom, just finishing pulling on his shirt.

"I made you breakfast, honey!" his mom called from the kitchen.

Adam sprang back from his dresser, looking around his room, a startled expression on his face. "Whoa," he said.

After he'd finished breakfast, he kissed his mother goodbye and walked warily out of his house, glancing over at Ms. Lindner's yard. The young German was just about to close her car door, not suspecting the keys still hung in the ignition.

"Ms. Lindner!" Adam called out. 

"Morning, Adam!" she said, smiling.

"You, uh, you're going to lock your keys in your car," Adam said, blushing. Ms. Lindner was a hot dish, with her shapely figure and cute smile. Too bad she was way older than him.

Ms. Lindner glanced back at her car and saw the keys dangling from the ignition.

"Oh, thank you, Adam," she said. "You saved me having to call the locksmith."

"You're welcome," Adam said, though he wasn't sure how he'd known. Shrugging it off, he continued to Rocky's.

******

"Hey, it's the birthday boy!" Rocky DeSantos said as his best friend walked up his driveway.

"Hi Rocky," Adam said.

"You okay, Adam?" Rocky said, his eyebrows knitting together. Adam didn't sound like himself. He was. . .quiet, more quiet than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam said. He couldn't explain it, but he felt. . .different somehow.

"Let's hope Rita doesn't send any monsters today," Rocky said, clapping a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get to school." Rocky threw his backpack into his Jeep and jumped behind the wheel. "Think your parents are getting you a car?"

Adam shrugged. "Don't see where they could have hidden it."

"Maybe they haven't picked it up from the dealership yet," Rocky said, smiling mischievously. Adam returned the smile.

"We'll see," he said.

"Happy birthday, Adam!" Katherine Hillard said as Rocky and Adam joined the rest of their friends in the hallways of Angel Grove High School. Adam blushed as the pretty Australian girl kissed his cheek.

"Hey, happy birthday," Aisha Campbell said, coming up behind Adam, who blushed. The ebony-skinned girl handed him an envelope as she hugged him. "You get the gift later," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"There's more?" Adam said shyly. "I thought the hug was my gift." Aisha playfully punched him in the shoulder as he laughed.

"Happy birthday," Tommy Oliver said as he joined the group. Billy Cranston offered his birthday wishes to Adam and the teens made they way to their first period class.

As their teacher, Miss Appleby, went over the homework they'd been assigned, Adam found his thoughts wandering. He wasn't sure why, but he felt changed, in a way he hadn't discerned yet. 

Adam found his attention focusing on the pretty blue sky outside the classroom window and he turned his head toward it, his eyes drawing pictures in the white clouds. The warmth of the sunshine streaming down on him lulled him into a light sleep, his mind drifting.

He was startled to find himself lying on his back in a grassy field, staring up at the sky. But wait, there was something wrong. Instead of the comforting sky blue he was used to, the sky was a dark blue, the clouds pink.

__

"Look up at the clouds, Aidan," said a soft feminine voice in Adam's ear. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "Tell me what you see."

"I see. . ."

"Adam, are you paying attention?" Miss Appleby's voice melded with that in Adam's dream as he blinked his eyes, bringing himself back to his math class. Miss Applebee hovered over his desk, her arms crossed over her chest, a stern look on her face.

"Um. . ." Adam stammered, his face blushing as he sat up straight in his chair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I want to see you after class, Adam," Miss Appleby said, passing by his desk. Adam caught Rocky's concerned glance and shrugged it off, trying to focus on what his teacher was saying.

******

Rita Repulsa paced the throne room of her palace on the moon. She had awoken that morning, a dreadful feeling settling over her. She couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, but she knew something was about to happen. _I bet those Power Brats are up to something_, she thought.

"What troubles you, my Queen?" her loyal henchman Finster said. Rita snorted, ignoring him. Then she suddenly spun to face him, startling the timid creature.

"Find me a monster, Finster," Rita said.

"A monster?" Finster repeated.

"Yes, the most dastardly monster you can think of," she said.

"Very well, my Queen," Finster said, bowing.

"And send down those putties to create some havoc," she said.

"As you wish, my Queen," Finster said, leaving Rita alone to brood over her strange feeling.

******

"Adam, you okay?" Rocky asked as they walked through the halls to their next class. 

"I'm fine," Adam said.

"You sure?" Rocky said. "I've never seen you space out in class."

Adam froze as Rocky was talking to him, the hairs on the back on his neck standing on end as he tensed. Rocky stared at his friend as he stopped dead in the hallway.

"Adam?" he said, passing a hand in front of his friend's eyes. "Adam, you're scaring me," he said when Adam didn't respond. "Hey!" Rocky shouted, snapping his fingers in Adam's face. Adam blinked his eyes, the glazed look disappearing from his face.

"What?" he said.

"Dude, you spaced out again," Rocky said. "What's up?"

"I thought. . ." Adam cut off, his face blushing.

"Thought what?" Rocky asked. "Adam!" he cried when his friend didn't answer.

"We were in the park, being attacked by putties," Adam finished sheepishly. Rocky regarded his friend with a strange look as their communicators beeped.

"Guys, get down to the park!" Tommy's voice came over Rocky's communicator. "Putties just attacked."

"On our way," Rocky said, his face showing his surprise as the two friends teleported away.

"How did you know?" Rocky asked Adam after they'd defeated the putties. Adam shrugged.

"Know what?" Tommy asked. Rocky told the other Rangers about the incident in the hallway.

"It's not a big deal," Adam said shyly.

"Yeah it is," Tommy said. "This could really help us in the future."

"Come on, guys," Kat said. "Let's get back to class." Tommy seemed reluctant to drop the subject, but did so at Kat's insistence.

As they walked back to the school, Adam was lagging behind, rubbing his neck. Something strange was happening to him, something he couldn't understand. Something that scared him.

"Adam?"

He looked up and saw Rocky and Aisha standing in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Aisha asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Yes. . .I mean, no, I. . .I don't know."

"You should talk to Zordon about this,""Rocky said. "Maybe he knows what's going on with you."

"You're right. I'll go see him later." _If I should survive this day._

******

"Hey Kat, want to go with me downtown?" Aisha asked as the two girls walked down the hall. School had just let out for the day and they were standing in front of their lockers, gathering books they would need for homework.

"Sure," Kat said, tossing a lock of hair out of her blue eyes. "What's in town?"

"I have to buy Adam a birthday present," Aisha said, feeling herself blush. Kat smiled knowingly.

"What'd you have in mind?" the Australian girl asked. Aisha shrugged.

"I don't really know," she said.

"Well, I know this really great pawn shop," Kat said. "Me mum found it when we first moved here. They've got awesome stuff."

"Let's check it out," Aisha said. The girls linked arms and strolled out of the school.

******

"Finster!" Rita's voice echoed through the Moon Palace, disturbing Lord Zedd as he slumbered. He grumbled as he threw back the covers and stepped out of bed, going to investigate the noise.

"Yes, my Queen?" Finster called from his laboratory, where he was busy preparing Rita's monster.

"Do you have a monster ready for me?" Rita demanded, her hands on her hip.

"Oh, yes, my Queen," Finster said. "I believe you remember Duncan, evil warlock." A tall figure appeared before Rita, catching the evil sorceress by surprise. His dark hair was swept back in a long ponytail, his skin pale. His dark eyes stared into hers.

"I am Duncan," he said in a deep baritone.

"Duncan," Rita said, cackling with delight as she looked him up and down. He was dressed in black leather pants and a white frilly shirt. A long black trench coat hung from his shoulders. 

"It has been a long time since I have had the pleasure of your company, Empress Rita," Duncan said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Too long," Rita said, cackling.

"What do you wish for me to do, Empress?" Duncan asked.

"Well, Duncan, your mission is to go down to Earth and wreck havoc on the Power Rangers."

Duncan bowed his head at the neck. "My pleasure, my Queen." With a swirl of his coat, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"What is going on?" Zedd demanded, entering the room. "And who was that?"

"Oh, nobody, Zeddie," Rita said, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Just the destruction of the Power Rangers."

******

"How about this, Aisha?" Kat asked, holding up a black woven necklace, with a dragon charm hanging off the end.

Aisha shook her head. "He's got tons of dragon stuff. I want to get him something that's unique." She walked along the rows of jewelry cases, idling running the tips of her fingers across the glass. She wasn't really focusing on the necklaces, bracelets and other trinkets until she felt a tingle of electricity go through her.

Aisha stopped and stared, her eyes widening as she glanced down. There in the case, nestled in black velvet, was the most exquisite stone Aisha had ever seen. She felt drawn to it, almost magically, and instantly she knew it was the perfect gift.

"Kat, I think I found it," she said excitedly. Kat wandered over and gasped as she saw the necklace.

"Wow! I think he's gonna like it."

"Me too."

******

Later that day, the Rangers were hanging out in the Juice Bar, trying to figure out why the putties had attacked. Kay and Aisha were sitting at a table, watching as Rocky and Tommy sparred. Billy and Adam were discussing Billy's latest invention, Adam forgetting his visions in doing so.

"Aisha, just give him the gift," Kat said with an amused smile on her face. Aisha held a small package wrapped in reddish-orange paper. At that moment, Rocky and Tommy joined them, both sweaty. They quickly ordered drinks from Ernie.

"I don't know if he'll like it," Aisha said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked as he sipped his smoothie.

"It's a necklace," Aisha said shyly. "Kat and I were in the pawn shop today. I was just looking around when I saw it in a jewelry case."

"And?"

"It's beautiful. The guy said it's made of real gold and has a gemstone pendant."

"Oh, yeah? What kind?" Rocky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait and see," Aisha said.

"I think Adam will like it. Why don't you go give it to him?" Tommy said.

Aisha blushed. "He's busy talking with Billy."

Kat glanced over her shoulder, a grin breaking out on her face. "Not anymore," she said. "He's coming this way."

Aisha glanced over her shoulder to see the two boys walking over to the table, laughing and joking. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey Aisha," Adam said, turning his smile on her. She nearly melted, then swallowed nervously. She'd known Adam all her life, he was one of her best friends, why did she suddenly have amorous feelings for him? Although she had to admit he was cute, especially when he was asleep. _He looks so adorable_, she thought, feeling herself blush.

"Here you go, buddy," Rocky said, sliding a large box wrapped in fluorescent green paper over to Adam. "That's from me, Tommy and Billy." He and Tommy exchanged mischievous grins while Billy merely gazed at Adam, his eyes sparkling.

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at the garishly wrapped box in front of him.

"Come on, big guy," Tommy said. "Open it."

"I'm afraid to," Adam admitted.

"It won't bite," Billy said. Adam fixed his friends with a disbelieving stare and gingerly began to tear into the wrapping paper. Setting aside the paper, he carefully lifted the lid of the box, a wide grin breaking out on his Korean face.

"What is it?" Kat asked curiously, trying to peer into the box. Adam reached in, laughing as he pulled out the contents.

"Oh, how cute!" Aisha and Kat exclaimed at the sight of the green stuffed frog Adam held in his hands.

"Funny, guys," Adam said, flashing a smile. Rocky and Tommy slapped each other five.

"It was Billy's idea," Rocky said. Adam looked at his best friend in surprise. 

"Really? I expected you to be the mastermind, Rocky," he said.

"Nope, Billy beat me to it," Rocky said, slapping Billy on the back.

"Um, Adam," Aisha said. Adam turned to her, smiling softly.

"What's up?" he said.

"This is for you," she said, handing him the box. Adam accepted it, blushing.

"Thank you," he said.

"You haven't even opened it, dude," Rocky said. Kat lightly smacked his elbow. "What?" he asked innocently. Adam gently tore the paper off the box and picked up the lid, setting it aside. He gasped as he stared down at the crystal point shaped reddish-orange stone that lay nestled in the center of red tissue paper. Delicately, he fished it out and saw it hung from a gold chain.

"Wow, it's awesome," Rocky said. "I've never seen such a stone before."

"It's a carnelian," Billy said. "It's a stone of the chalcedony family. The red color is due to iron oxides." He took a closer look at the stone. "You know, guys, in the Middle Ages, carnelian stones were thought to protect from nightmares and magic spells. It's also said that the stone brings luck and supports clear thinking, mental processing, creativity, confidence and courage. . . especially the courage to speak," he said with a wink, hinting at Adam's trademark shyness. Tommy, Kat, Aisha and Rocky couldn't help but grin at Billy's words.

"Seems like the perfect gift for Adam then," Rocky joked. But his friend didn't react. Adam just stared at the stone, fascinated. The moment Adam touched the stone, a wave of familiarity washed over him. He saw a young ebony-skinned woman standing across from him, her eyes alive with happiness.

__

"Here, Aidan," she said. "Let me help you put it on."

He felt hands take the necklace from his and those same hands brush against him as they lowered the necklace around his neck and fastened it.

"Dude, it looks really cool," Rocky said, his voice mingling with that of the woman from Adam's vision.

__

"I have something to tell you, Aidan," the young woman said shyly, her head dipping.

"What is it, Ayanna?" he heard himself say.

"I love you," Ayanna said before her lips brushed the skin of his neck.

"Who's Ayanna?" Kat asked, confused. Adam blinked his eyes and saw his friends staring at him strangely.

"Um. . ." Adam felt himself blushing and bowed his head. At that moment, Tommy's communicator began to beep. He motioned for the Rangers to follow him outside the Juice Bar.

"We read you, Zordon," he said.

"Rita has unleashed a new monster," Zordon's deep voice came over the communicator. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"On our way," Tommy said. The six friends teleported, a kaleidoscope of colors.

******

They gathered around the viewing globe as Zordon showed them the scene of Duncan prowling around outside the Youth Center, bolts of red lightening flying from his fingers.

"What is that, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"That is Duncan, an evil warlock," Zordon said. The six Rangers turned to face their leader and Zordon caught sight of Adam's necklace. The pendent caught his attention and he stared closely at it.

__

It can't be! he thought, shock coursing through him._ Aidan's pendent_. The necklace was the same as the one worn by his long-dead son. Zordon thought briefly of the prophesy his son had made. _Could this be the child he spoke of?_ He would have to have Alpha investigate Adam's birth.

"What are we waiting for, Rangers?" Tommy said.

"Rangers, you must be careful," Zordon said. "Duncan is powerful in the ways of magic." He cast a guarded glance in Adam's direction, who was staring at the globe.

"We'll be careful, Zordon," Tommy said, nodding. "Rangers, it's Morphin' time!"

"Falcon!"

"Frog!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

The six Rangers teleported away, leaving Zordon quietly contemplating the necklace around Adam's neck. He was sure it had belonged to his son.

"Alpha," he said quietly. Alpha shuffled over from the panel he'd been working on.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"I need you to find out where and when Adam was born," Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon," Alpha said, punching commands into the computer. "Here we go. Adam Lucas Park, born March 24, 1980."

"A warm spring day," Zordon whispered. "Where?"

Alpha scanned the document. "Apparently, Adam was born in the mountains surrounding Stone Canyon where his parents were hiking. He wasn't supposed to be born until some time in April."

Zordon nodded. "Thank you, Alpha."

"You're welcome," Alpha said, watching Zordon ponder over the information.

******

The six Rangers had teleported to the Youth Center, where they stood in battle stances as their eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Ah, the infamous Power Twerps," said a deep baritone from behind them. "At last we meet."

The Rangers spun to face the warlock Duncan, who snarled at them as he unleashed a stream of lightening at them. All the Rangers collapsed, except the Black Ranger, who stood with his feet apart, his hand up, fingers splayed outward as his palm caught the lightening. His helmet hid his look of pain and concentration as he sent the lightening flying back toward the warlock, the Rangers looking on in amazement.

"Wow!" Rocky said.

"What the-?" Adam stared down at his gloved hand, his helmet hiding his now-shocked expression. A squad of putties appeared to deal with the rest of the Rangers as Duncan pulled himself to his feet. He glared at the young Ranger, who still gawked at his hand in amazement.

"I don't know how you did that, but nobody throws my lightening back at me and gets away with it!" Duncan bellowed. 

Crossing his hands over his face, a ball of pure energy appeared between his hands. He flung it at Adam, who cried out as he was hurled backwards. His helmet cracked against a tree and his vision swam before he sank into blackness.

"Adam!" Aisha cried out, her hand going to her head. She fought off the putties attacking her and whirled to see Adam's prone form on the ground, Duncan towering over him, laughing.

"Guys, Adam's in trouble!" Kat yelled. The other Rangers whipped around, Rocky automatically racing to his best friend's side.

"Rocky, get him to Zordon!" Tommy shouted. Rocky tapped his communicator to alert Zordon they were coming, then cradled the unconscious Adam in his arms as he teleported away. The rest of the Rangers followed shortly after.

******

"How is he?" Rocky asked, looking at Alpha. Since their arrival in the Power Chamber, neither Rocky nor Aisha had left Adam's side. 

"Aye yai yai yai. . .he has a slight concussion, but I think he'll be fine soon."

A collective sigh of relief went through the Power Chamber. Rocky put an arm around Aisha's shoulders, pulling her close for a moment, while Kat and Billy just smiled at each other. Tommy watched his friends silently. Alpha's words had taken a heavy load off his mind. The thought of losing Adam -or any of the other Rangers- was unbearable to him. Once again, he let his gaze wander around the room. It was surprising how fast the team had grown so close. Never before in his life, Tommy had felt so. . .attached to anyone, including his parents and Kim. With each moment they spent together fighting monsters or just hanging out at the Youth Center, this feeling grew stronger and stronger. He realized they already were beyond friendship. 

Somehow, slowly and unnoticed, they had become a family. 

And now one member of this family was hurt. Though he knew now that Adam would be all right, Tommy couldn't help but worry about the Black Ranger. After seeing him reflecting Duncan's attack, Tommy had known something really strange was going on with Adam. And not only with him. 

Over the past few weeks, the White Ranger had noticed changes going on with himself. Sometimes, especially at night or when he was at the Power Chamber, he heard familiar voices. He even saw his friends wearing different clothes then they actually did. Once, he even thought he saw Billy with a ponytail. The strangest thing had happened a few days ago. When they had come to the Power Chamber, he had suddenly seen Zordon. But their mentor hadn't been in his tube. Tommy had seen him standing in front of them, the way he must have looked before he was confined to his prison of glass. 

But this moment had passed soon, just like all the others before. He remembered the day it all had begun. It wasn't the day his family had moved to Angel Grove, the day Rita had given him the Green Ranger powers, the day he had become the White Ranger. . . It had begun on the day he had met Adam, Rocky and Aisha for the first time. In that very first second, Tommy had immediately felt a strong connection to them, especially to Adam. 

"Tommy?"

A soft voice pulled him out of his reverie. Tommy looked up. What he saw took his breath away. Right in front of him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wore a soft pink sleeveless dress, which accentuated every curve of her tall, feminine body. Two slits running up to her thighs revealed long legs with every step she took. Her golden hair hung down to her waist, curling softly at the tips. Her pale - and strangely familiar - face was framed by two thin braids, with leather cords worked into them. A pair of crystal clear blue eyes looked at him, full of worry. 

Tommy blinked a few times, and the image in front of his eyes changed. The woman's hair grew shorter, until it fell just a few inches below her shoulders. The braids disappeared, and her dress turned into a Power Ranger's suit. The Pink Ranger's suit to be exact.

"Katherine?" he asked, a little confused about the image he had just seen.

"Are you all right?" she asked and put a hand on his arm. 

"Yes, I'm. . .I'm fine," he stammered, not able to shake the picture of his mind. "I'm just. . ."

". . .worried about Adam?"

"Yeah. Aw man, this Duncan guy is so dead when I get my hands on him."

"Get in line," Kat said with a smile. "If Rocky and Aisha should leave a little bit of him for us."

Tommy chuckled softly. Somehow Kat always seemed to know, what he needed, what to say or do to cheer him up. 

"Don't worry about Adam. He's a fighter. He'll be up and running again in no time."

"Thanks, Kal. . .Kat."

__

Kal? Why did I call her Kal? Tommy wondered. He didn't know anybody named Kal. . .especially nobody who looked even a bit like Kat. 

__

Kat. . . She was one of the biggest parts in the mysterious puzzle that once had been his life. The moment she had stepped into the Youth Center, he had felt the same connection to her he had to Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha, yet it was a lot stronger. What surprised him even more was that since her joining the team, he felt that everything was how it was supposed to be. 

******

Slowly, the darkness surrounding him was giving way to the light, the silence was broken by soft, whispering voices that grew louder every second. His eyelids felt heavy like lead at first, but he managed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blur of red and yellow. Then a familiar voice reached his ears. 

"Adam?" a woman said, her voice full of relief and happiness. 

__

Adam? Who's Adam? he wondered and blinked a few times, trying to clear the image in front of him. Slowly, the red something in front of him turned into a human shape, the shape of a young man. 

__

Riordan? his mind screamed when he recognized the man as his best and oldest friend. Then, he looked at the yellow clad figure and froze. He looked into a face he knew too well. Slowly, without taking his eyes off the young woman, he sat up, reached out and touched her face.

For a moment he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin against his. As he moved to touch her hair, he noticed it. Her hair, once long and curly, was now straight and barely touched her shoulders. Then suddenly the memories came back. The memories of the last time he had seen the woman he loved more than anything in this world, and he realized that the girl in front of him wasn't her. 

He jumped of the cot he'd been lying on and kept it between him and. . .the imposters. 

"Stay away from me," he yelled.

****** 

Aisha almost cried out with joy, when Adam's eyelids started to flutter. She had to fight back tears, when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. And then something happened, something she had dreamed of for so long. Adam reached out his hand and touched her cheek. In this moment, Aisha practically felt her heart skipping a beat. Feeling his strong hand against her skin was incredibly wonderful, more than she had ever thought it would. Time and space seemed to vanish. An image came to her mind. An image of her and Adam, walking along the shores of an ocean hand in hand, while the sun was slowly setting. Adam wore his Ninjetti suit, Aisha a precious, light yellow dress. Finally they stopped to watch the sunset. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head and whispering something in her ear. 

"I love you, Ayanna."

__

Ayanna? she wondered, hearing the name for the second time today. Her vision faded the moment Adam broke the skin contact and jumped off the bed. 

"Stay away from me," he yelled.

******

Aisha and Rocky looked at each other confused. "Adam? What's wrong, man?" Rocky asked. Never before he had seen his friend in such a state. Adam looked like a scared, haunted animal. 

"Everything is wrong!"

Tommy, Kat and Billy came closer to their friends, wondering what had gotten into Adam. 

"This has to be one of Rita's tricks. You aren't here. You can't be here." 

"Why not?" Billy asked, confused. 

"Because you are all dead!" 

The Power Rangers looked at each other, shocked. 

"Adam, what are you talking about?" Aisha asked, her face showing a mixture of fear and confusion. 

"They killed you! I saw it! I saw all of you either dead or dying." 

__

Duncan, you fucking bastard. Whatever you have done to him, you're gonna pay for it ten times worse, Billy thought, being surprised about himself. He never used neither thought such words before. He'd expected something like this from Rocky or Tommy or even Aisha, after once having heard her curse worse than a sailor could, but never of himself. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Kat stepping forward, holding her hands up to show Adam that she had nothing to harm him with. 

"Adam," she said in a soft, soothing voice. "Listen to me. Nobody hurt us. When Duncan attacked you, you were thrown against a tree and hit your head. You've been unconscious for the past two hours." Carefully, she stepped closer. 

"Kat. . ." she heard Tommy's worried voice say, but that didn't stop her. 

"Believe me, everything's okay, Adam." 

She reached out her hand. Adam looked at her skeptically.

******

__

She looks and sounds like Kalinda, he thought. _But Kalinda never spoke with an accent._

He hesitated for a moment, but then he took the hand reaching out to him. . .and pulled the imposter to him in a quick movement, turning her back to him and taking her into a chokehold. 

"If anybody moves, I'll break her neck." 

"KAT!" Tommy shouted and wanted to leap forward, but Billy held him back, fearing Adam would carry out his threat. He looked at Rocky and Aisha who were paralyzed with fear. 

"Oh my God," Rocky whispered, not believing what his eyes saw. This wasn't the Adam Park he used to know. 

"Let me out of here," Adam said. "Or. . ." 

Tommy saw Kat's eyes, which were wide with fear, but also telling him that she trusted him to make the right decision. He took a step forward and saw that Adam's grip around the Pink Ranger's throat tightened. 

"Adam, we're your friends," he said. "Let her go. Please." 

For a moment, the young man was tempted to do it. But then, his eyes hardened even more. 

"You may look like my friends, but you aren't them. You are imposters, illusions." 

"What makes you think that?" Rocky asked. 

"HE!" Adam shouted, pointing to Tommy. "The last time I saw him, Taro had a scar on his left cheek. And now it's gone!"

__

Taro? Zordon thought. _By the Powers, it IS him._

"Taro?" Billy asked, suddenly starting to realize what could be going on. But before he could say anything, a voice behind them spoke. 

"Let Katherine go. . .Aidan," Zordon ordered. 

Aidan? Aisha mouthed to Rocky who just shrugged. 

Shocked at hearing the familiar voice, the young man in black let go of his hostage. Katherine dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Tommy rushed to her side, while Adam just stepped forward to the tube holding the Rangers' mentor and looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise. Then he said just one word, one word that confused his friends even more, one word that confirmed Billy's theory. 

"Father?"

******

The moment Adam released Kat, Tommy leaped forward, taking her into his arms. She was shaking, coughing and trying hard to breathe. 

"It's all right, Kat," he whispered in her ear. "I got you." 

After a few second, he felt her relaxing against him, her breathing much easier. Right now he didn't know whose heart he wanted to rip out first: Duncan's or Adam's, but it didn't matter now anyway. 

"Are you okay?" he asked Kat. _Good question, genius. One of her closest friends just tried to choke her, of course she isn't okay_, Tommy chided himself. But then he saw Katherine nod. 

"Yes, I'm. . .I'm okay," she whispered, leaning into him for a few seconds. "Help me up." 

Gladly Tommy obeyed and helped her to her feet, steadying her with his arm. Then he looked at Adam. 

__

If looks could kill, Adam would be dead ten times over by now, Billy thought. _Or better, his body would be dead. _He watched Tommy and Kat for a second, noticing how gentle and tender he treated her. For a second, he tried to imagine Tommy's girlfriend Kimberly in Kat's position, but much to his surprise, he couldn't. It somehow seemed. . .wrong to him. He always saw Kat in Tommy's arms. He wondered if Tommy missed Kim as much as he himself did. Then, suddenly, Adam's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Father?"

******

"Father???" Rocky repeated, throwing his hands into the air. "Okay, this is it! Are you sure it was Adam who hit his head? 'Cause I'm starting to think it was me and I'm having a nightmare."

"No, Rocky, it was me," Aisha said. "'Cause I have one hell of a headache now." They watched Adam. . .Aidan, staring up at Zordon. 

"Father," he said unbelieving. "What happened to you? Who did this to you? And. . .and where is mother?"

"One question at a time, Aidan," Zordon said, barely able to control his voice. His son was back. "Your mother has become the guardian of the Ninjetti powers on the planet Phaedos."

A look of relief spread across the young man's face. "But what about you?"

"This question will have to be answered later, Aidan. Right now, there are more urgent ones," Zordon said, seeing the looks on the Rangers' faces. 

"You can bet your head on that, Zordon!" Rocky said angrily. "You really mean to tell us that Adam is your son?"

"No," Zordon said. "My son's name was Aidan. He was a Power Ranger, one of the first Rangers ever. His mother and I were proud that our only child was given this honor. His fellow Rangers became the brothers and sisters we could never give to him. They faced Rita many times and always won. But then, one day, she. . ." Zordon looked at Adam's. . .Aidan's expression before he continued, ". . .fate turned against them. Rita took advantage of one Ranger being unable to fight. . .she sent Duncan, who killed the first yellow Ranger."

Aisha gasped in horror, while the others just stared in shock. 

"How. . .?" Aisha almost whispered. 

"The same way he tried to kill you today," Aidan said in a toneless voice, trying to block the image that threatened to come up again. 

"You mean this lightning thing?" Rocky asked. 

"Yes," Zordon said. "Aidan's mother is a powerful sorceress, but even she wasn't strong enough to protect this poor girl."

__

Oh Aidan, I wish I could spare you this memory.

Zordon saw the tears in Aidan's eyes and also those in Aisha's. He knew she felt with Aidan. . .and he also knew perfectly well why. 

"The Rangers knew in that moment that their final battle against Rita had come. But with Duncan at her side, she was almost unbeatable. One by one, the Rangers fell, until only Aidan remained. He faced Rita. And he lost. But he promised that on a very special day, a child would be born. . .and this child would be his reincarnation. On his 17th birthday his powers given to him by me and his mother should start to manifest."

"Adam," Aisha said. 

"That's true, Aisha," Zordon said. "In Adam, my son was born again. And he wasn't the only one."

"Huh?" Rocky scratched his head, even more confused then before, but then Tommy, who was still tending to Kat with Billy's help, revealed the mystery. 

"You. . .you mean we all are. . ." 

". . .reincarnations of the first Rangers," Zordon finished his sentence. 

"It must be true," Aidan said, turning to Tommy. "It would be the explanation why I mistook you for Taro. You look exactly like him."

Tommy gave the boy in front a faint smile. Aidan was a stranger with one of his best friends' face, but yet he felt he knew everything there was to know. Aidan just looked at him with a mixture of guilt and sadness. His gaze traveled to the young woman sitting on a chair. A dark, ugly bruise was starting to show on her pale neck. He took a step forward, remembering the name his father had called the girl by. 

"Katherine?" 

The pink Ranger looked at him, but much to Aidan's surprise, there was no fear, only trust and friendly affection. It seemed to him that there was more of Kalinda in her than he had thought. He remembered the pink Ranger he had known. Kalinda could be one of the fiercest fighters he'd ever known, but her heart had been made of purest gold. 

"I. . .I want to apologize for what I have done. My parents taught me to never raise a hand against a woman, but. . ."

". . .you were scared." 

Aidan smiled softly and looked down. It didn't surprise him that she exactly knew what he had felt. Kalinda had been a telepath with strong empathic abilities. And it seemed to him that these gifts had been passed on to Katherine. He remembered countless times her abilities had been a favor, especially once. . .

__

FLASHBACK

Aidan couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried, for a few weeks now, his eyes had developed a life of their own. Every time Ayanna, the yellow Ranger, appeared in his sight, his eyes refused to look at anything else. Not that it was something he would like to change. . .Ayanna was pretty. No, not pretty, she was beautiful. Beautiful, caring, intelligent, strong. . .she was everything a man could wish for.

Everything I'm looking for, he thought.

"Then why don't you tell her?" a female voice asked from behind.

Aidan closed his eyes and shook his head, grinning. "Kalinda," he said. "How many times have I told you to not snoop around in my thoughts?"

"3,267 times," the young blonde woman answered and sat down next to him on a rock. Aidan shook his head. Sometimes Kalinda was unbelievable. Dead serious in one moment, joking around the next. 

"It's beautiful here. No wonder this spot became your favorite place," Kalinda said, looking down at a big, dark forest. 

"Yes. It's a wonderful place to think about. . .things."

"Things or people?"

Aidan sighed. "You don't ever give up, do you?"

"I don't even know how to spell it," Kalinda said. "So, why don't you tell Ayanna that you like her?"

"Why don't you tell Taro the same thing?"

Kalinda blushed. "He doesn't even think about me. But I know firsthand that Ayanna can barely think about anything else than you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She really likes you. Don't pass up this chance."

"I won't."

Kalinda squeezed his hand, before she went back into the Power Chamber. Aidan turned his eyes back to the stars, making a decision. Then, he too went back inside to look for Ayanna...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ad. . .Aidan?" Katherine's voice pulled him back to reality. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. I just. . .remembered something."

Kat saw the sad look in his eyes. For a moment she even thought she had heard his voice in her head, but quickly dismissed this thought. 

"I hope you can forgive me for. . ." Aidan couldn't go on.

Kat reached out and touched his arm. "There is nothing to forgive."

A small smile was all Aidan could give for an answer. He stood up and walked over to Tommy, Rocky and Aisha, while Billy examined Kat's neck. The moment Aidan's eyes met Rocky's, he knew the red Ranger didn't take the situation as well as the others. Aidan could practically feel the daggers Rocky shot at him. 

"Listen, I. . ." Aidan began.

"Save the breath," Rocky said angrily. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. All I want to hear right now is what happened to Adam and when he will be back."

"I have a theory on this," Billy said. "If it is true that we are reincarnations of the former Rangers, then maybe their souls or a part of their souls is living on in us. So maybe, due to external influences, they could resurface."

"You mean that the hit on Adam's head could have caused Aidan to appear?" Aisha asked.

"Affirmative." 

"And how can we get Adam back?" Rocky asked impatiently.

"That's what I still have to find out."

"Better hurry with it," Rocky said and retreated to a corner away from Aidan. Tommy wanted to go after him, but Aisha and Aidan stopped him. 

"Let him be," they said simultaneously and looked at each other surprised.

"He. . .he needs to cool down. It's better if you leave him alone for a while," Aisha said. 

Tommy looked at her for a second, but then, knowing that she knew Rocky better than the rest of the team, he just nodded. He sighed, when suddenly he felt something warm on his neck. It was a pleasant, slightly tickling feeling. Somehow he thought he could even breath easier. He enjoyed this feeling, until he heard Aisha's voice. 

"Oh my God!" she said aloud and grabbed Tommy's arm, pointing at Billy and Kat. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Billy's hand was just mere inches above Kat's larynx. . .and it was glowing in a soft blue light. 

Katherine sat completely still, her eyes closed, while her bruise started to fade away.

"Holy cow," Rocky muttered, stepping closer again. "What is he doing?"

"Repairing the damage I have done," Aidan whispered.

Slowly, the glow around Billy's hand vanished along with Kat's bruise. Billy looked at his hand, stunned, then at Kat's throat and back at his hand again. 

"How. . .why. . ." he stammered. "Did I do that?"

"Obviously," Aisha replied, still staring at him. With a mixture of curiosity and concern, Tommy knelt down next to Kat and took a close look at her neck. The bruise was completely gone, like it had never even existed. 

__

This is too strange, he thought, barely able to resist the urge to touch the pink Ranger's soft skin or her fragrant hair. 

"You can say that again," Kat said. 

"What do you mean?"

"That all of this is too strange. That's what you just said, isn't it?"

Tommy stared at her in disbelief.

"Kat, I didn't say anything."

"But I thought. . .I thought I heard your voice. Oh, never mind."

"How. . .how do you feel?" Tommy tried to change the subject.

"My neck doesn't hurt anymore. Whatever Billy did, it was wonderful. It tickled a little, but it felt great, so warm and. . .Tommy what's wrong?" Katherine asked when she saw her leader's face paling. 

From a short distance, Aidan watched them. The look on Tommy's face told him that Kat seemed to have read his thoughts. Or maybe he had felt the same thing she had when Balin. . .Billy had healed her. Memories of Taro and Kalinda came back to him. How they always used to be close together, fighting side by side, or just talking in the Power Chamber. And yet they never got a chance. . . 

__

I hope you will have more luck, Tommy and Katherine. And more time on this world.

It hurt a little to watch them. . .all of them. They looked like his friends, but Aidan knew they weren't. Riordan would never have reacted as strongly as Rocky had earlier. He'd never thought about standing up to Zordon like this. And Billy. . .he seemed to be so calm and collected. Balin sometimes had a bad temper and his choice of words often left much to be desired.

And Tommy and Katherine. . .it was obvious that both cherished the strong feeling they felt for each other, but didn't have the courage to confess it, just like Taro and Kalinda. But that seemed to be the only thing they had common. Katherine seemed less self confident then Kalinda had been. And Tommy. . . Aidan saw something in his eyes he had never seen in Taro's. Pain. Insecurity. Doubt. He didn't know what was the reason for this, but maybe he could find out. 

"I can't believe this. Please tell me that didn't happen," he heard Billy say. Slowly, Aidan turned around. 

"It did happen. And you don't have to worry about it." 

"You seem to know more about this, don't you?" 

"In fact I do. Balin, the blue Ranger on my team, had the gift of healing. He could heal wounds and illnesses by just putting his hand on you." 

"Does that mean, I'm . . ." 

"Balin's reincarnation. . .in a way." 

"In a way?" Billy asked. 

"Yes. Your personalities are quite unlike." Aidan smiled sadly as he remembered some of Balin's outbursts. Mostly they had been verbally, but there were also times he had not gotten out of the way of a physical brawl, which often ended with the other Rangers having to fight along with him. . . or knock him out cold to protect him.

But the young man who was now standing in front of him. . .one look at him told Aidan that Billy was personified gentleness. 

"Can. . .can you tell us more about the. . .other Rangers?" a female voice asked. It was the voice he loved so much, one he'd been longing to hear. But at the same he felt like his heart was torn to pieces. He looked at the young woman who was a mirror image of his beloved Ayanna. Aidan could hardly bear to look at her. He knew he should be happy that a part of her was still alive, but the pain of losing her and the memories of the happiest time in his life were just too strong. Tears welled up in his eyes and that didn't escape Aisha's notice. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I should be, but. . ." 

"But what?" 

He saw the concern in Aisha's eyes, heard it in her voice. It was more than Aidan could take. 

"Rangers," Zordon intervened, wanting to spare his son any more pain than he already felt. "If you seek knowledge of the first Power Rangers, the Archive holds all the answers."

"But Zordon," Billy spoke up. "I know the Archive like the back of my hand. There are no files about Aidan and his team."

"That's true, Billy," Alpha said. "Not in the data bases you have access to."

Aisha looked up at their mentor. "Zordon, I don't understand. Why did you keep those files secret from us?"

"Long ago I decided not to let your development as Rangers be influenced by the accomplishments of former teams. Each set of Rangers was different from the one before, and it was good this way. But there was also are more personal reason."

He turned to Aidan. "Those files. . .are a painful reminder of what we have lost. And that I was unable to protect any of them, especially my own flesh and blood."

The Rangers were stunned. Never before had they heard Zordon talking about something so close to his heart, in such an emotional way. 

"But father," Aidan said. "What happened to us wasn't your fault. We made the decision to go, and fate made the decision to take our lives. Taro, Kalinda, Balin, Riordan. . . Ayanna and me, we all knew that the day would come that one or all of us wouldn't survive. But that was a chance we loved to take, because we knew it would not be in vain. We knew you would not let it be in vain. And you didn't let us down. I know you believe you didn't honor our memory, but you did. With each new Ranger you recruited, with each new team formed, you gave hope to the world. You never gave up. That was the greatest honor you could have ever given to us." 

Nobody could say a word after Aidan had finished. Each of the Rangers was deeply touched by what they just heard. Tears were glistening in Aisha and Rocky's eyes, while Kat just let them flow. Feeling Tommy's hand on her shoulder she turned around. . .and much to her surprise she saw something moist glistening in his eyes. Even Alpha sniffed softly. The only one who didn't seem to be affected was Billy. He was too engrossed in skipping through the files about Aidan's team.

"Hey, guys," he suddenly said. "I think you might find this interesting." When Katherine stepped closer, Billy started to grin like an idiot. 

__

I can't wait for your reaction, Kat, he thought. 

"My reaction to what?" Kat asked, but then she saw what Billy meant... and turned ten shades of red. 

On the small screen was a picture of a young woman bearing a striking resemblance to Kat, though her hair was much longer. But what made Katherine blush were the clothes her double wore. Or better the lack thereof. A pink loincloth was tied around her slender waist, while her breasts were covered with two broad strips of pink silk, which crossed each other at her neck. 

"Kalinda of Eltar," Tommy read out the young woman's name, while Katherine hid her eyes behind her hands. 

Rocky let out an admiring whistle. "Nice legs. The rest of her isn't bad either."

He had barely finished the sentence, when suddenly something connected with the back of his head hard. "OUCH!"

"Chauvinist," Aisha said, shaking her head.

__

Couldn't agree more, bro, Tommy thought. _But Kat's looking much better._

Aidan smiled softly at the scene. Back on his team, it would have been Balin making this comment, with Riordan telling him to show more respect to women. He watched the group gathering around the screen, taking in more information about their predecessors. Billy and Aisha seemed to be especially eager to find out more about them. Aidan could only stand a short moment of it, then memories threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly and silently, Aidan retreated to the shadows and headed towards the exit. No one noticed him leaving... 

. . .or so he thought. Over the excited voices of his friends, Tommy heard another sound. Footsteps. Leaving. He did a quick head count and noticed that Aidan was gone. While he knew that Aidan needed some time to himself, a voice inside of him told Tommy to follow Aidan. And so he did. 

"Tommy, where are you going?" Aisha asked. 

"Just taking a quick breather."

As Tommy made his way to the door, he heard Kat chuckling softly and Rocky muttering something. 

". . .not fair. That head's married to Dulcea, and I don't even get a date. . ."

Suppressing a laugh, Tommy stepped outside. Though it had become dark outside and he was clad in black, Tommy had no problems spotting Aidan, who stared down on Angel Grove.

"The forest. . .it's gone," Aidan exclaimed. "And all those lights. . .where do they come from?"

"That's Angel Grove," Tommy answered, realizing that the town hadn't even been planned when Aidan. . .in Aidan's time. "This is the town where we live."

"When was it built?"

"Umph. . .no idea. I think sometimes around 1700 or 1800. I'm not sure." 

Aidan still stared at the town below them, with a mixture of disbelief and fascination. "So much has changed," he said. He looked around and noticed that the old rock he had always sat on was still there. Gently, he brushed his hand across it, then turned to Tommy. "But yet so much is still the same."

Tommy understood exactly that Aidan wasn't referring only to the stone. "I'm not Taro, Aidan." 

"I know." Aidan sank down on his rock. "But a part of him is still alive inside of you. I can feel it. You have got his. . .gift." 

"Gift? What Gift?" 

Aidan smiled. "Have you noticed any changes going on with you ever since you became a Power Ranger? Can you. . .hear better than before? And see clearly in the dark?"

Stunned, Tommy looked at Aidan. "How do you know that? I never told anybody. . ." Then he realized. "That was Taro's gift?"

"Yes. He had heightened senses. His vision and sense of smell and hearing were incredible. He could hear. . .a daisy falling onto sand."

"So my ancestor was Wolverine, huh?" Tommy joked.

"A wolverine? No, he had long hair, but Taro didn't have sharp fangs and fur." Aidan was a little puzzled by Tommy's statement. Little did he know that Tommy was referring to a famous comic book character.

"How about the others? Did they have any special talents?" Tommy asked, trying to change the subject. "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

"But I do. My father once said 'As long as somebody remembers you, you will never die.' Maybe I can keep them alive this way."

"They were mostly complete opposites of you. Balin. . .he was loud, obnoxious, barely showed any kind of respect to others. And he relied more on his physical strength than on his intellectual abilities, which he had plentiful. His strongest ability was healing wounds and diseases, just like he did with Katherine, but only to a certain degree."

At the mentioning of Katherine's name, Tommy's eyes brightened up a little. A fact that didn't escape Aidan. A soft smile played around his lips. "Kalinda was something special. She was blessed with the gift of a gentle, caring soul, and put other people's needs and welfare before her own. And that was the reason she died."

"What happened?"

Aidan swallowed down the lump rising in his throat. "We had successfully entered Rita's palace, encountered some of her minions and defeated them. Or so we thought. One of them had been hiding. Suddenly I heard Kalinda screaming Taro's name. Rita's strongest fighter had apparently tried to sneak up on Taro, wanting to kill him. Kalinda was a strong telepath and empath, so she must have known that. She threw herself in front of the blade."

Tears welled up in Aidan's eyes, as he remembered the brave last act of the young woman, while Tommy turned white. "As I live. . .lived, I never forgot the sight of her lying in Taro's arms, bleeding heavily from a stomach wound. Balin tried to heal her, but it was too late. She had given her life to save the man she loved with all of her heart and soul. And he never knew before it was too late."

"Did Duncan kill her?"

"No. It was a monster in a golden armor who went by the name. . ."

". . .Goldar."

Aidan nodded. "You know him?"

"Oh yes, I do. When I first came here, Rita put me under a spell, which made me serve her and the cause of evil. I never knew why, but Goldar hated me from the start."

"Taro and Goldar were friends once, but Goldar was always longing for power. One day, he sealed a pact with Rita to serve her in exchange for more power. As Taro found out about it, he tried to convince Goldar to return to the side of good, but to no avail. With every day, Goldar's heart darkened more and more, with his hatred for Taro growing stronger and stronger. And then. . .he killed Taro's father, just to hurt him. From that moment on, they were mortal enemies."

"That's why he hates me so much. Because I remind him of Taro?"

"Maybe that was also the reason Rita chose you to serve her."

"She also took Katherine."

"Because of her pure soul and good heart. If she had been able to draw you two on the path of darkness forever, she would have become invincible."

Both young men shuddered at the thought. After a few minutes of silence, Tommy spoke again.

"And the rest of your team?"

"Riordan was the best friend I ever had. We went through good and bad times together, back on Eltar, Phaedos and here on Earth. He was definitely different than. . .Rocky. Riordan was more silent and calm. I cannot remember ever hearing him curse or yell with anger. Not even when. . .when Duncan broke into our headquarters and. . .killed Ayanna."

Once again, the memory of his beloved made Aidan lose his composure, as his voice began to break. After he had collected himself, he went on. "It left a deep scar on his soul, since they had been close too. Though he never said it out loud, he wanted revenge as much as the rest of us. During our last battle, he made use of his power more than ever before."

"What was his power?"

"Psychokinesis. He could move things without actually touching them. He managed to turn our opponents' weapons against themselves. The last time I saw him and Taro, they tried to buy me time to get to Rita and finally end her reign of terror."

"And. . .Ayanna?"

This time, Aidan couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "She was an angel sent from the gods. Kind, gentle, beautiful. . .the only woman I ever really loved. She could change into whatever animal she wanted to be or communicate with animals of all kind. Ayanna was so full of love and life. . .until Duncan took her away from me. . .us."

As he spoke, Aidan's mind drifted away to a time long ago. . .

__

FLASHBACK

"You are not coming with us. Period."

"Why not, Aidan?" Ayanna demanded.

"Why not? Princess, you have been running a very high fever for almost a week."

"But Dulcea and Balin healed me."

"Yes, but you are still too weak to fight." 

Ayanna turned her head away. Gently, Aidan cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know. It's just. . .the thought that something could happen to you and. . ."

"Do not think about it, princess. Father is coming with us. You know how powerful he is. He will not let anything happen to us." He stroked her cheek gently. "Besides, you have other things to think about."

"Which were?"

"For example, convincing Kalinda not to carry her sword on our wedding and wear a proper dress."

Ayanna laughed. "I guess this will take a lot of time to think about."

Now a wide smile appeared on Aidan's face. "And you also have to think of the dress you are going to wear."

"You would not mind me wearing anything at all."

"At our wedding I would, because what is underneath the clothes is only for me to see. I would not mind in our wedding night." 

"Aidan!" Ayanna slapped him playfully on the arm.

For a moment they just looked in each other's eyes.

"Only a few more days," Ayanna whispered.

"Yes. . .I can hardly wait. . .maybe I should make time pass faster. . ."

"No, you will not do this, Aidan," Dulcea's voice said from behind. "You know the rule. No messing with time. I do not have to remind you what happened last time you did that?"

"I was five years old back then!" Aidan blushed. "No five old boy can wait for his birthday to come."

Dulcea shook her head and smiled. "Your father sent me to get you. The time has come."

"I understand." He gave Ayanna a soft kiss. "Do not worry too much, princess. I will be back soon safe and sound."

"Be careful, my love. I do not want to become a widow before my wedding day." 

"I promise you will not." Then he turned to Dulcea. "Please make sure she rests."

"I will."

"Thank you, mother." Aidan kissed her on the cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"You can make time go faster?" Tommy asked. 

"I have inherited the gift of sorcery and magic from my father." 

"I see. . .what happened when you messed with the time?" Tommy asked. 

"Trust me. . .you do not want to know." 

"Maybe." Tommy shrugged. "What happened to Ayanna?" he asked, trying to return to the subject. 

"We. . .I do not know for sure. Mother could only tell us fragments. . ."

__

FLASHBACK 

The battle was hard and fierce. But the Power Rangers under the lead of Zordon gained the upper hand. Even their enemies realized soon, that they were losing. 

"RETREAT!" Goldar ordered. "Just wait Rangers. We will meet again soon. And then you will not stand a chance."

"Looking forward to it," Taro said, then turned and looked at his teammates. 

"This was too easy," Kalinda said. "Goldar was definitely planning something. I could feel it."

"You mean they were just a distraction?" Riordan said. 

"Something is about to happen. I know it."

Aidan listened to her words and suddenly he felt strange. Very strange. And then. . .he felt an excruciating pain, as if something was tearing him apart inside. He started to scream out loud. 

"Aidan!" he heard his father scream his name.

"What is wrong with him?" Taro asked.

As quickly as the pain had rushed over him, it vanished, leaving Aidan with a feeling of emptiness and sadness. For some reason, he knew immediately what this meant.

"AYANNA!"

As fast as they could, the Rangers returned to their headquarters. And what they found made their blood freeze in their veins.

"By the powers," Kalinda whispered. 

"It seems they left us this day," Riordan said, looking around.

The whole room was left in shambles, the furniture was lying across the room, shattered to pieces. Big holes were gaping in the walls. And amidst the chaos, Zordon spotted something. 

"DULCEA!"

Zordon rushed to his wife's side, the Rangers on his heels. 

"Dulcea. Beloved."

Carefully Zordon took her in his arms.

"Uhhh... Zordon?" Dulcea moaned when she slowly regained consciousness.

"I am here. Do not worry."

"Dulcea, what happened here?" Taro asked, while he and Zordon helped her to her feet.

"Duncan... he somehow got past our defenses... and then..." Her eyes went wide. "By the Powers. Ayanna!"

"What happened to her?" Aidan asked with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Duncan separated us. He took her with him." She pointed to the next room, behind a curtain. Slowly, Aidan stepped forward, when suddenly Riordan blocked his path. 

"Aidan, maybe you should not..."

His appeal was left unheard, as Aidan pushed him aside. "Out of my way!"

The young black Ranger pushed the curtains aside and stepped into the room, looking around. The sight presenting itself to him was tearing his heart apart. 

"Ayanna!" 

He almost flew to her side. Ayanna was lying on the floor, unmoving. Only her head leaned against the wall, in an odd angle. Blood was running from the corners of her mouth. Trembling, Aidan took her in his arms. 

"Ayanna," he whispered her name as he cradled her against his chest. "Please, wake up, my love. Talk to me."

He was barely aware of Balin's presence next to him, until the young blue Ranger softly pushed his arm away from Ayanna's chest and held his own hand over her heart. The familiar blue light accompanying the effects of Balin's gift, filled Aidan with hope. Then it suddenly vanished, and Balin looked up at him, a strange expression in his eyes. 

"I am sorry, Aidan. There is nothing I can do for her."

Tears welled up in Aidan's eyes, then flowed freely across his cheek. 

"No," he whispered over and over again. "Ayanna, my princess, please, I cannot live without you, please. No."

His friends were staring at him in disbelief. Kalinda started to cry, and Taro took her in his arms, turning her head away from the sight of Aidan crying over her best friend. None of them could believe it. Ayanna, the yellow Ranger, heart and soul of their group, was gone forever...

END OF FLASHBACK

Tommy wiped his eyes. For some strange reason, he had clearly seen this in his mind. He could even swear that he had felt Kathe... Kalinda's tears seeping through his clothes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You do not have to be. Duncan paid for this. I killed him with my own bare hands... or so I thought."

"What did you do to him?"

"I will not tell you the whole story, just so much that he suffered the same pain my beloved Ayanna felt."

Involuntary, Tommy swallowed. But then, he regained his composure.

"What happens now?"

"We will have to wait, until Duncan makes his next move. Then we will strike."

Tommy sighed, then stood up. "Come on. We better get back inside," he said. "We've got to figure out where you're going to stay tonight."

"I had intended to stay here in the Command Center," Aidan said, looking at him confused.

"What about Adam's parents?" Tommy said. "And school tomorrow?"

Aidan seemed to consider this. "You are right," he said finally. "I must try to be Adam."

The two made their way back into the Command Center, to find Rocky and Billy involved in a heated argument.

"Look, I don't care!" Rocky shouted. "The guy's got Adam's body! For all we know, he could be in league with that Duncan guy! He could have planned for this to happen just so he could take over Adam's body!"

"Rocky, calm down!" Tommy said, his voice authoritative. Rocky turned to see Aidan standing in the doorway of the Command Center and reddened.

"Listen, Aidan and I were talking," Tommy said. "And we've decided that he should try to pretend to be Adam. So, in order for that to work, we're going to have to give him pointers."

"It'll never work," Rocky grumbled. 

"And, since you're Adam's best friend, Rocky, Aidan will be spending the night at your house."

"What?!" Rocky said.

Billy nodded. "It's a good idea," she said. "You do know Adam better than any of us, except maybe Aisha."

"And I doubt Mom will let Adam stay over," Aisha said with a smirk.

"Then it's settled," Tommy said, rubbing his hands together. "Aidan will stay at Rocky's and we'll meet tomorrow at school to hopefully come up with a solution to this problem."

"Should I call Adam's parents to alert them of his new sleeping arrangements?" Aidan asked. Tommy nodded.

"And could you try not to sound so. . .um, what's the word I'm looking for?" Aisha said, chewing her lip.

"So much like an adult?" Kat offered.

"Yeah!" Aisha said. 

"I'm not following," Aidan said, raising an eyebrow.

"She means you gotta sound more like a teenager," Rocky said. Aidan nodded.

"I. . .will try," he said.

"You can use the communication systems here," Billy said, beckoning Aidan over to the panel. He patched through to Adam's house, then signaled to Aidan.

"Park residence," Mary Ann Park said.

"Uh, hello, Mom," Aidan said, raising his eyebrow at the title Aisha told him to say. 

"Adam, sweetie, hi," Mary Ann said. "Where are you?"

"Um, I am at Rocky's house," Aidan said. "I just wanted to call to inform you that I would be spending the night with him."

"Okay, baby, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun and don't stay up too late. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Aidan disconnected the line, his heart heavy as he thought of his own mother.

"Whenever you're ready," Rocky said, scowling.

"Please, Rocky, explain to me this grievance you have with me," Aidan said.

"Look, this is just a weird situation," Rocky said, rubbing his eyes. "I mean, this is Adam's birthday. We were supposed to-" He broke off as he remembered the surprise birthday party they had planned for Adam that night at the Youth Center.

"Oh no, Adam's birthday party!" Kat said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Today is Adam's seventeenth birthday?" Aidan said. Aisha nodded.

"We were going to have a party for him tonight at the Youth Center," she said.

"Well, this party will allow me a chance to practice being Adam," Aidan said. "When is it?"

"After the Juice Bar closes," Kat said. "Around six."

"I was the one who was supposed to bring Adam," Rocky said. "Now what do we do?"

"You take Aidan over to your house and teach him how to be Adam," Tommy said. "The rest of us will get the Juice Bar ready. We've got four hours."

"Four hours is not enough time!" Rocky protested. "This is never gonna work."

"Riordan would not have given up so easily," Aidan commented quietly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Riordan!" Rocky snapped. "I'm Rocky and I say this is a stupid idea."

"Please, Rocky, don't be like this," Aisha pleaded. "Adam is my best friend too and I'm willing to do anything to help get him back."

"There is a reason that all of this is happening," Aidan said.

"Really?" Rocky said sarcastically. "And what might that be?"

"When I was. . .killed by Rita, I returned to my mother and father and gave them a prophecy," Aidan said. "I would be reincarnated in a child born on a warm spring day, whilst his parents were hiking in the mountains. On his seventeenth birthday, his magical abilities would manifest themselves and I would return to seek revenge on Rita."

"So, because of a vendetta you have against Rita Repulsa, Adam gets to have his life invaded?" Rocky said.

"Rocky, can I have a word with you?" Tommy said. Rocky glared at Aidan, ignoring Tommy. "Privately, Rocky."

"Yeah, sure," Rocky grumbled, following Tommy to a secluded area of the Command Center.

"Look, Rocko, I understand where you're coming from," Tommy said. "It was a hell of a shock to find out that Adam wasn't Adam, but Aidan is still a Power Ranger."

"He didn't have to come here!" Rocky said. "He didn't have to invade Adam's body."

"Well, it's happened and now we have to deal with it," Tommy said. "I'm not asking you to have the guy's children, I just want you to get along with him." Rocky scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, Rocko. Be a team player."

"All right, all right," Rocky said, sighing. "I'll try to teach the guy to be Adam."

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, bro."

"Okay, Aidan, let's head to my house," Rocky said, blowing air out through his clenched teeth.

"I am ready," Aidan said, bowing his head. The two teleported away in their respective red and black.

"I hope Rocky doesn't try to kill him," Aisha commented.

"Nah, Rocky wouldn't do that," Kat said. Aisha threw a skeptical glance in her direction. "Would he?"

******

Rocky sat on his bed, glowering as Aidan flipped through a photo album of Rocky and Adam. They were sitting in the basement of Rocky's house, which had been converted into his bedroom.

"When was this taken?" Aidan asked, pointing out a picture of the two boys together. Aisha was in the picture as well, her arms draped around the boys' necks. All three were smiling as Rocky hefted a trophy over his head. They were dressed in black ninja costumes.

"Four years ago," Rocky said. "We were participating in a martial arts tournament."

"You, Aisha and Adam are a team?" Aidan asked. Rocky nodded.

"Yeah, best friends too," he said, smiling. "We were called the Three Musketeers at school."

Aidan smiled. "Riordan, Ayanna and I were the same way," he said. Rocky's smile faded. "This isn't easy for me either, Rocky." Rocky looked curiously at him.

"How?" he asked.

"I look at each of you and I see my friends," Aidan said. "Aisha is the hardest to look upon. She is my Ayanna and she's so beautiful, it hurts."

"You sound like Adam," Rocky said. Aidan raised an eyebrow.

"Adam and Aisha are a couple?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Rocky said. "They love one another, they're just both too shy to say anything."

"Hmm, I shall have to see if I can't remedy that problem," Aidan said thoughtfully. "So, Adam is shy?"

"Very shy," Rocky said. "To really be Adam, you just have to keep your mouth shut and look around the room."

Aidan smiled. "Surely he's not that shy," he said.

"No lie," Rocky said.

"You and Adam are close?" Aidan asked. Rocky nodded. "Riordan and I were the same."

"What was he like?" Rocky asked curiously.

"It seems to me that your and Adam's personalities have been switched with mine and Riordan's," Aidan said. "I am--was--like you, always laughing and always joking. Riordan was shy, like Adam. He didn't talk much, but when he did. . .he always had something wise to say."

"Just like Adam," Rocky said with a half-smile. Aidan clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"He will return to you, Rocky," he said. "I won't be here forever." 

"But how can you defeat Rita?" Rocky asked. "We've been trying for two years to beat her. I mean, she slaughtered your team."

"The Power will protect me," Aidan said. "I will see Rita dead or die trying."

"Killing Adam in the attempt," Rocky said angrily. Aidan shook his head.

"It won't come to that," he said. "I will defeat Rita this time."

"Look, we're supposed to be working on making you Adam," Rocky said.

"Yes, of course," Aidan said, nodding. Rocky shook his head. "What is wrong?"

"You talk too stuffy," he said. "Loosen up a little. Use contractions."

"Contractions?" Aidan said, confused.

"Yeah, like can't, won't, ain't," Rocky said. "Okay, so ain't really isn't a word, but it's slang."

"I. . .see," Aidan said.

"And your mannerisms," Rocky said. "You act too much like royalty."

"Well, I am the prince of Eltar," Aidan said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, Adam's only a prince in name," Rocky said.

"What?" 

Rocky sighed. "Aisha and Kat, they call him Frog Prince," he said. "'Cause his Ninjetti animal is a frog and Dulcea told him a frog like you kiss to get a prince. . .you get the idea."

"Ah, I see," Aidan said, nodding.

"So, you've got to lose the swagger in your walk," Rocky said. "Slump your shoulders a little more. Adam is very shy and he tries to make himself smaller, less noticeable."

Aidan nodded. "Like this?" he said, walking across the room.

"Close," Rocky said. "There's still something wrong. . ." He walked around Aidan, glancing up and down, trying to figure out what was missing. Aidan's hand crept to his neck and he fingered the pendent hanging from the gold chain. He felt a tingle go through him and looked down at it in surprise.

"My pendant!" he cried.

"What? Aisha got that for Adam for his birthday," Rocky said, confused.

"Yes, but it once belonged to me," Aidan said. "It is a magical charm, helping to focus my powers. You say Aisha bought it for Adam?"

"Yeah," Rocky said.

"Ayanna bought mine for me," Aidan said. "This will be beneficial to him."

"That's terrific," Rocky said sarcastically. "First we've got to get rid of you."

"Rocky, please, don't hate me," Aidan said. He shook his head. "You look so much like Riordan, yet you are so completely different."

"Look, I'm sorry about you losing your friends," Rocky said softly. "But what good are you gonna do by taking over Adam's body?"

"I will defeat Rita," Aidan said, his jaw set, his tone stubborn. "She will not get away for the murder of my friends."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Rocky asked bitterly. Aidan sighed.

"I. . .am not quite sure," he admitted softly.

"Oh, well, that's just terrific," Rocky said.

"Rocky, please," Aidan said. "We're supposed to be working on making me Adam."

"Yeah, I know," Rocky said quietly. He waved one hand carelessly in the air. "Just wing it."

"Wing it?" Aidan repeated, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, play it by ear," Rocky said. He shook his head. "Never mind."

******

"Okay, now, when we go in there, try to act surprised," Rocky instructed. He and Aidan stood outside the Youth Center, about to enter. "Um, you wouldn't happen to be able to blush on cue, would you?"

Aidan smiled. "I'm sure I can manage," he said.

"Ahh, now _that_ sounded like Adam," Rocky said, nodding. He sighed. "Here goes nothing." He tied a bandana around Aidan's eyes to blindfold him, then pushed open the door and led Aidan inside.

"Rocky, I can't see!" Aidan hissed.

"That's the point," Rocky hissed back. "Just a few more steps, Adam," he called out louder so everyone could hear. The Juice Bar was darkened and Rocky could make out faint shapes hiding under tables and behind the counter.

"Can I look now?" Aidan grumbled.

"Just one more second, Adam," Rocky said, trying not to blanch at calling Aidan by his best friend's name. He pulled Aidan to a stop in the middle of the Youth Center. "Okay, froggie," he said, removing the blindfold.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone as the lights came up. Aidan jumped, startled, as he looked around at all the faces of Adam's friends. He smiled nervously as an auburn-haired woman made her way over to him.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," she said, kissing his cheek.

"T-thank you, Mom," he said, taking a guess at her identity. 

"Come on, Adam!" said a young girl of six, running up to Aidan and taking his hand. Her hair was as black as his and her eyes were like two onyx orbs.

"That's Lucy," Rocky whispered. "She's Adam's sister."

"Ah," Aidan said as the little girl tugged on his hand, pulling him over to a stack of presents.

"These are for you!" she said happily, selecting one from the stack. "Open mine first!"

"Lucy, let Adam alone," said a young boy about eleven as he joined the two. "Besides, everybody knows you don't open presents until after you eat cake and ice cream."

"That's Jonathan," Rocky said. "Jonny for short."

"Come on, guys, let's give Adam a moment to calm down," Mary Ann said, taking her two youngest children by the hand. "You know how much he hates surprises."

"Thank you, Mom," Aidan said. "I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Mary Ann said, smiling.

******

"Well, this has gone pretty well," Aisha said, sipping the apple cider in her cup.

"Think anybody suspects he's not Adam?" Billy asked. He, Aisha, Kat, Tommy and Rocky sat at the counter, watching Aidan playing with Jonny and Lucy.

"The kids apparently don't," Tommy said.

"Neither does Mrs. Park," Rocky grumbled into his cup.

"Look, Rocky, will you get over this resentment of Aidan?" Tommy said, sighing.

"No," Rocky said. "Not until Adam's back."

"How _do_ we get Adam back?" Kat asked. "Not that I don't like Aidan or anything, but I miss Adam."

"Me too," Aisha said quietly, dipping a finger into her drink and swirling it around.

"Jeez, Aisha, you're making me sick," Rocky scowled.

"What?" Aisha said, looking up in innocent amazement.

"You're practically oozing with love for Adam, yet you _still_ haven't so much as told him," Rocky said. "Now you may never get the chance."

"Come on, Rocky," Billy said. "What happened to all that optimism you always seem to have?"

******

Rita Repulsa looked into her telescope, observing the Rangers as they partied at the Youth Center. She focused in on Adam, who was playing with his brother and sister. There was something strange about the Black Ranger. . .

******

Rocky sighed as he let himself and Aidan into his house. He cursed as he stumbled over one of his little brother's fire trucks.

"Mierda, Miguel," he hissed quietly. "Didn't Momma teach you how to pick up your toys?"

Aidan smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight," he said softly.

"Forget it," Rocky said. "It's nothing. Adam stays over here all the time."

"Rockicito, is that you?" called a voice from the stairs.

"Si, Mama," Rocky said. "Go back to sleep."

"How was the party?" Maria DeSantos asked as she descended the stairs.

"It was great," Rocky said.

"Happy birthday, Adam," Maria said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the party, but I was sick."

"It's no problem, Mrs. DeSantos," Aidan said. "You should eat some chicken soup. It'll make you feel better."

Maria smiled. "Gracias, Adam," she said. "I'm going back to bed. You kids don't stay up too late."

"Si, Mama," Rocky said.

"Good night," Aidan said softly.

"Come on," Rocky said as his mother walked up the stairs. 

"Oh no," Aidan said.

"What?" Rocky asked, pausing at the top of the stairs that led down to the basement.

"I forgot to bring a change of clothes," Aidan said.

"So?" Rocky said with a shrug. "I'm sure Adam's got some clothes he left here."

"Ah, there's no need for that," Aidan said, smiling. He snapped his fingers and immediately he was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a black and white striped shirt. 

"Hey, that magic must come in handy," Rocky said, slightly annoyed that he was feeling impressed.

Aidan shrugged. "Every now and then," he said.

******

Aidan lay on his back in Rocky's bed, which was big enough to sleep both of them comfortably. After some initial reluctance, Rocky had agreed to allow the Eltarian prince to sleep in his bed. Now the Red Ranger lay on his stomach, snoring lightly, one arm up over his head, the other tucked under his abdomen. 

Aidan sighed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of the events that had led to the premature ending of his life and those that had brought him in touch with his reincarnation. _I promise you, Rita, your reign of evil will end,_ he thought, clenching his hand into a fist.

He rolled onto his side, tears coming to his face as an image of Ayanna rose to his mind. _Ayanna, my sweet, how I miss you._

One person he truly longed to see wasn't even on Earth. Throwing aside the sheets, he stood up and padded softly to the window, which looked out at the night sky. The full moon shone in, painting the room with silver tones. _Mother, do you see the same stars when you look up from Phaedos?_ he thought sadly. _How I wish I could see you._

A sudden thought occurred to him. _Why can't I just teleport there? I have my magic._ Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and willed his body to appear on the planet that had become his mother's home.

"Adam!" he heard a melodious voice call out. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Zordon?"

Tears sprang to Aidan's eyes as his mother appeared, her ever present staff clutched in her hand. "Mother, at last, I have returned to you," he said, biting back his tears.

Dulcea froze in her tracks, a startled look on her face. Then a smile broke out on her face and she enveloped him in a hug. "Aidan, my son!"

"Mother, I've missed you so much," he said, hugging her.

Dulcea cupped his cheek in her hand. "I knew it was you," she said. "The moment I saw Adam in that Ninjetti suit. . .saw that the frog had chosen him. . .oh, Aidan."

They spent the entire night, talking and getting reacquainted with each other until Aidan sighed. "What is wrong, my darling?" Dulcea asked, running a hand through his black curls.

"I hate to leave you," Aidan said softly. "But it is nearing daybreak on Earth and I must get ready for my first day at Angel Grove High."

"You're taking Adam's place," Dulcea said.

Aidan nodded. "For now," he said. "Until I defeat Rita."

"And how long do you expect this conquest of Rita to take?" Dulcea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I. . .don't know, mother," he said.

"You cannot inhabit Adam's body forever, Aidan," Dulcea said.

"I know that, mother!" Aidan said, rising to his feet. "And I don't intend to. I will succeed this time, mother. Rita will not kill me twice."

"I hope not, for Adam's sake as well as your own," Dulcea said, kissing his cheek. "Be safe, my son."

"Of course, mother," Aidan said, hugging.

"And may the power protect you and Adam," Dulcea whispered as he teleported away in a flash of black.

******

The next morning, Rocky was awakened by the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. Groaning, he stuck a hand out of his blanket and slapped at the clock, only to have it fall off the dresser. He groaned again as he buried his head under the pillow, snuggling down into his blanket.

"Rise and shine, Rocky," Aidan said in a cheery voice.

"Go away," Rocky growled.

"If you don't get up now, I'm afraid we'll be late," Aidan said, picking Rocky's alarm clock up off the floor and shutting it off.

"All right, all right," Rocky said, throwing off the covers. "I'm up."

"Do you know Adam's schedule?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah," Rocky said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Just stick with me. He's in all my classes."

"Cool," Aidan said, nodding. Rocky looked at him in surprise.

"You learned slang," he said.

"Yes," Aidan said, blushing. "I. . .I used a magic spell."

"Right," Rocky said, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his keys off his dresser. "Let's go."

******

Rocky pulled into a parking space in the school lot and shut off his engine. "Welcome to hell," he joked.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's high school," Rocky said with a shrug. He and Aidan got out of the jeep, grabbing their book bags. "First class of the day is English, with Miss Appleby."

Aidan nodded. "All right," he said.

"Adam and I have a six hour day," Rocky said. "After that, we go to the Youth Center, where we teach a karate class." Aidan nodded. "Hope you like kids."

Aidan smiled. "I'm sure I'll do fine," he said.

He followed Rocky into the high school, to their lockers, which were side by side. Aidan fumbled with the lock for a moment before sighing.

"Adam's combination is-" Rocky was cut off by black sparks appearing out of the lock as Aidan pointed his finger at it. Rocky's eyes widened as the lock popped off and Aidan swung the door open.

"Nice parlor trick," Rocky said.

Aidan shrugged. "That's easier than breathing," he said.

Rocky groaned as he saw two teens, one more obese than the other, approaching. "Oh great," he said. Aidan glanced in the direction Rocky was looking and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Bulk and Skull," Rocky said, drawing his English book out of his locker. "Two of the most annoying humans on the planet."

"Hey, Adam, you got enough powder to hide that blush you get when people talk to you?" Bulk said, Skull laughing his hyena laugh. Aidan narrowed his eyes as Rocky clenched one hand into a fist.

"I'll take care of them," Aidan said low enough that only Rocky heard him. He raised one hand, sending black bolts of lightening sailing towards Bulk and Skull, zapping them in the posterior. Both boys yelped, staring wide-eyed at Aidan, who merely smiled.

Rocky whistled low as he and Aidan brushed past the two dumbfounded boys. "I'm impressed," he said, nodding as they entered their class.

"Thank you," Aidan said.

"Hey, who's gonna teach Adam how to use his magic?" Rocky asked as he sat down in his customary spot. Aidan stared at the desk for a moment, then figured out where he was supposed to sit.

"Curious," he remarked quietly. "Um. . .my father can teach him."

"How's he supposed to do that when he's trapped in a time warp?" Rocky asked skeptically.

Aidan shrugged. "I'm sure my mother would be willing to lend a hand," he said. He suddenly frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked softly.

"I miss my mother," Aidan said quietly. He looked up as the rest of the Rangers came into the room, Aisha and Kat laughing about something. Aidan tilted his head to one side as he focused his gaze on Aisha. _She is an absolute vision_, he thought, his heart clenching with pain as he thought of his lovely Ayanna. 

"Whoa, your pendant's glowing," Rocky said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Aidan's hand crept up to the crystal hanging from his neck. He frowned as he glanced down to see it glowing faintly black. His eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The same moment, Kat stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. A terrible feeling came over her. It wasn't a feeling she felt herself. It was radiating from somebody. But before she could figure out what it was, a slowly increasing pain raced through her. Something was squeezing her heart. Something cold. Something very cold. She gasped as she placed one hand to her left temple and pressed the other one on her chest. 

"Kat, are you okay?" Tommy asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I. . .I just felt something. . .very strange. . .and bad," the blond said, her voice startled. Aidan cocked his head to one side, a mystified expression on his face.

"Something's about to happen," he whispered. "We should prepare ourselves."

"Would you care to be a little more specific?" Rocky asked sarcastically. Tommy shot him a disapproving look.

Suddenly the Rangers gasped in surprise as the entire building shook. Tommy and Rocky exchanged startled glances, then looked at Aidan. "What in the hell was that?" Rocky asked.

"Trouble," Aidan said gravely.

"Earthquake!" one of the boys from the back of the room cried.

"Everyone, don't panic!" Miss Appleby shouted. "Let's exit the room in an orderly fashion!"

The six Rangers rose as one and hung back as everyone ran screaming from the room. When he was certain no one would notice, Tommy raised his communicator to his lips. "Zordon, this is Tommy. What's going on?"

"My sensors have picked up a disturbance in the vicinity of Angel Grove High School," Zordon said. "It would appear that Duncan is attacking the school."

"Rita's never done that before," Aisha said, a confused expression on her face. Aidan clenched one hand into a fist, quiet anger showing on his handsome features.

"Duncan is seeking me," he said. He strode to the door, only to be stopped by Aisha's hand on his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Aidan smiled softly and placed a hand on her cheek.

"This is not your fight, sweet Aisha," he said.

"Maybe not, but you can't take that guy on by yourself," Aisha protested. Aidan silenced her with a tenderly placed finger on her lips.

"Aisha, please," he begged. "I could not bear it if you too were killed by that beast."

"Aisha's right," Kat said. "We're not letting you take on Duncan by yourself."

"Do all of you feel this way?" Aidan asked, looking at each of the Rangers in turn.

"Yes," Tommy said, nodding. 

"I as well," Billy said. Aidan turned his gaze to Rocky, who scowled in return.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "But only for Adam."

"Then let's do it," Aidan said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy said.

"Falcon!"

"Frog!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

******

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers?" Duncan said, smiling evilly as the spandex-clad superheroes appeared on the school yard.

"You're going down!" Tommy said.

"I am scared, little White Ranger," Duncan said, laughing.

"You may not be afraid of him," Aidan said, stepping forward. "But you should fear me."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Duncan said, holding a hand behind one ear. "Is that little Prince Aidan?"

"I killed you once, warlock," Aidan said. "And I can do it again."

"I need not fear you, boy," Duncan snarled. "You are nothing without your father to protect you."

"I was able to kill _you_ without any intervention from my father," Aidan spat.

Duncan laughed. "Let's see if you can still handle me," he said.

"Are you sure you can handle _me_?" Aidan shot back. 

"Oh, I am. But. . .we should make sure your friends will not interfere. They shall watch what awaits them."

With that, he raised his hands. Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground and the trees surrounding the Rangers, wrapping themselves tightly around their bodies. 

"HEY!" Rocky shouted, struggling against his bonds. "What the f. . ." 

"I can't move!" Aisha screamed, like her friends fighting the vines to no avail. 

For a second Aidan turned around, watching his friends, unsure if he should help them or take on Duncan. 

__

Don't worry about us, he suddenly heard Katherine's voice in his head. _We'll be fine. Get Duncan._

Inwardly, he nodded and got into a fighting stance. 

"Well then, your highness," Duncan sneered. "It is time to settle this once and for all."

He crossed his hands, again forming a ball of black energy. But unlike Adam during his first encounter, Aidan was prepared for this. He concentrated, then his hands started to glow. The moment Duncan flung it at him, Aidan sent a stream of white light to conquer the dark energy. Seeing that he would lose this battle, Duncan send a stream of his own. Black fought white, darkness fought light. Both opponents increased the strength of their respective energy. 

Their fight lasted for a few minutes, with neither Duncan nor Aidan winning or losing. But then, Katherine reached out mentally, sensing that both men wouldn't even notice the invasion. 

"Guys," she whispered to her friends. "Aidan's getting tired. We have to do something. And fast."

"Brilliant," Rocky said. "We can do sooo much being tied up as we are." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Aisha ignored her friend while never taking her eyes off the combatants. Helplessly she watched Aidan slowly losing ground. She knew the consequences if Duncan would win. It wouldn't mean only Aidan's end. . . 

__

Oh Adam, she thought. _There has to be something we can do._

Suddenly, she heard a rustle up in a tree. Looking up, she saw a squirrel on a limb, watching the scene curiously. Then it was joined by another one. And another. Soon eight squirrels were spread across the limbs above the Rangers. At first Aisha wondered why the sounds of the battle hadn't chased them away, until she realized something. The squirrels weren't scared at all. They were watching. They were watching her. 

__

Could this be? she wondered, thinking her eyes were playing a trick on her. But then she remembered. _What if. . .? I have to try it._

Aisha concentrated on the squirrel. Everything else around her vanished, ceased to exist. There were just her and the small animal. And then she felt it. . .somehow she and the squirrel seemed to connect. She could understand it's chirping sounds, just like the squirrel could understand her words. A grin crossed her face when she saw the first squirrel climbing down to her. The others followed at once, rushing down in twos to her friends. 

"What. . .?" Billy said confused as he felt the squirrels nibbling on his restraints. 

"Have you forgotten that we inherited more than just our ancestors' looks?" Tommy said. "Good job, teddy." 

Meanwhile Katherine tried to her best to help Aidan. During her time as Rita's servant she had learned a lot about telepathy and empathy. For a while she had even shared a telepathic bond with Rita. The bond had faded, but her telepathic ability was still there. And she knew how to use it. Taking one deep breath, Kat began to focus her mind on Duncan. She knew the magician was more experienced and more powerful, but she just had to try it. Even if she managed to distract him just a little, it could buy Aidan a little bit of time. To her, it was worth a try. 

Entering Duncan's mind was easier than Kat had thought. Yet it wasn't a place where she could -or would- stay for long. It was the darkest, coldest and loneliest place she had ever seen. For just a short second, she felt something like pity for this poor lost soul, but then she went on her task to save the two souls living in Adam's body. 

Taking a deep breath, Katherine summoned all of the positive energy she had and needed to break through the last barriers in his mind. She could practically see them. . .High, thick walls, made of red bricks. All she had to tear them down were her bare hands. For a second she looked at them. 

__

Nails grow back, she thought. _Adam won't._

With that in her mind, she started to look for the weakest spot. Once she found it, Kat started to scratch the mortar away, not knowing what to do else. But soon she had to realize that it was senseless. Frustrated, she threw her bleeding hands in the air and kicked at the wall. Once, twice. Then suddenly it happened. Kat felt one of the stones giving way. She knelt down and carefully probed the brick, then pushed it. To her relief, it fell out of the wall. Slowly she rose to her feet, turned away from the wall. . .and then delivered a strong roundhouse kick to it, sending another brick flying.

"Who said ballet and karate don't mix?" she asked herself grinning, then kicked the wall once more.

******

Tommy looked at Kat worried. She had become very quiet and hung limp against her bonds. For a second Tommy feared the vines were so tight that she had passed out due to lack of oxygen or worse, but then he saw her lips curling upwards. . .and Duncan touching his forehead and screaming in pain the very same moment.

__

Kat, he thought. _Whatever it is you're doing, be careful._

******

A small droplet of sweat trickled down Kat's forehead, as she continued her task, but only with small effort. Only six stones had given way. She rubbed her forehead. 

__

Come on, Kat, you can do better than that, she thought. _Think of Adam and Aidan. Adam and Aidan. Adam and Aidan. Adam and Aidan._

Another brick broke out of his confinement. With adamant determination, Kat tried to break down the wall, when she suddenly heard a voice. 

__

Kat, whatever it is you're doing, be careful. 

Tommy, she thought. _He cares about me._

Just for one second, the unexpected contact with Tommy distracted Katherine from her task. One fateful second. 

******

A grin spread across Duncan's face as he slowly gained ground against his opponent. 

"What is it, Black Ranger? Getting tired?"

Aidan never replied. He just gritted his teeth in a vain attempt to block the warlock's attacks.

"Come on," Duncan said in a bored voice. "Show some fight. Hell, even your mother and your precious little Ayanna fought ... harder ... than you do."

Suddenly Duncan began to sway a little. Then he felt it. A sharp pain raced through his head. Once. Twice. The warlock knew exactly what, or better who, caused the pain. From the corner of his eye he watched the Rangers. They had all stopped struggling against their bonds... especially...

__

Katherine. Who'd have thought she was that strong?

The very moment Kat had entered his mind, Duncan had sensed her, but thought her as too weak to break through the barriers. 

__

Seems I judged you wrong, Pink Ranger. But we'll see who will win this fight.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, your highness," Duncan said in a mocking tone, "I will be right back after I took care of a. . .stray cat."

Quickly, he increased the energy flow. It shot towards Aidan and engulfed him, freezing him in his move instantly.

With an evil smile on his lip Duncan closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Katherine wanted to return to her task, but suddenly, her flesh began to crawl. Something was wrong. Very wrong. All of her senses seemed to scream out at once. And then she knew. She felt a presence behind her. Even though she knew who it was, Kat slowly turned around. . .and was face to face with Duncan, who reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My, my, you take more after Kalinda than I thought you would. Both in spirit ... and looks."

Kat set her chin, trying hard not to show any kind of fear. Or not to vomit as he touched her cheek. 

"The same beautiful face... but unfortunately, also the same bad taste when it comes to men, the same impatience... the same determination."

He walked around her. Kat pressed her fingernails into her palms and tried hard to stand still. "You know, Kalinda once tried the same thing... though she didn't make it as far as you. Quite impressive."

"I had a good teacher in Rita," Kat said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You sure did. But that won't help you now. Under normal circumstances, I would let you get away with it. One day you would be a worthy opponent for me. But unfortunately this day will never come. You and your friends. . .need a lesson."

With that he reached out and touched her temples. Duncan began to flood her mind with hate and evilness... so much, that it hurt Katherine. The pain slowly increased. At first, Kat bit it down. But after a few minutes she let out a blood curling scream. 

******

"Kat, no!" Tommy cried as he heard Kat scream. He struggled against his bonds, unable to break through the vines holding him trapped. 

"Man, we gotta get outta these vines!" Rocky shouted in frustration, also struggling.

"They're too tight," Billy grunted. "My hands are trapped, I can't reach my blade blaster."

"Guys, we're almost free," Aisha said, seeing her squirrels chewing through the vines. She felt the tautness of the vines slacken as one of the strands broke in two.

"Aw man, can't they go any faster?" Tommy said, wriggling around.

"Just be patient," Aisha said. Tommy growled as he felt his bonds dropping away and he jerked his arms, pulling the vines away from him. Kat crumpled forward and Tommy immediately knelt at her side, cradling her in his arms.

"Kat," he said softly. Rocky glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw Duncan striding towards them, a cruel grin on his face.

"Oh man," he said, biting his lip. His eyes searched the school yard, looking for something to use. Suddenly a large stone rose from the ground and hurled itself at Duncan, smacking into his temple. "Whoa!"

Duncan stumbled against the impact of the stone and shot a glare at Rocky. "So, you've discovered Riordan's power," he said. "I shall enjoy watching you die."

"Fat chance of that, buddy," Rocky said, his brown eyes hardening. "Release my friends."

"Or what?" Duncan said, laughing. "You'll hurl stones at me?"

Even Rocky had to admit, it didn't seem like a very scary threat. "Um. . .yeah," he said, trying to puff his chest up in a false sense of bravado. _Man, Adam, I wish you were here!_ He wasn't used to not having his partner in crime and he glanced over at Aidan's frozen body, feeling helpless.

"You don't frighten me, pathetic Ranger," Duncan hissed, hurling a bolt of energy at Rocky, who quickly raised a shield that the bolt bounced off of. Duncan growled in disappointment at seeing Rocky using his newfound power.

******

Kat felt her vision tainted red and was only aware of intense pain wracking her body, clinging to her bones. Suddenly she felt a cool hand against her forehead and enough of the pain faded away that she was able to open her eyes. . .and gasped at the woman kneeling in front of her.

"Shh, it will be all right," the woman said. Kat raised her eyebrows at the pink loincloth and the two broad strips of pink silk covering the woman's breasts.

"Kalinda!" she said.

"Yes, Katherine, it is I," the former Pink Ranger said, taking in Kat's jeans and t-shirt with an amused smile. "You certainly dress conservatively."

"And you certainly like to show skin," Kat said with a smile.

Kalinda laughed. "Taro always approved of this outfit," she said, grinning mischievously, thinking of the many times she'd caught him casting discreet glances her way.

"You have any advice?" Kat asked as Kalinda helped her to her feet. "We're getting our butts trounced by this wizard."

"I might be able to help," Kalinda said. "But I must borrow something of yours."

Kat tilted her head to one side, looking at her curiously. "What?"

"Your body."

Kat looked at her predecessor, a look of shock on her face. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Your body," Kalinda said. "Let me take over."

"You mean like Aidan and Adam?" Kat said.

"Exactly," Kalinda said, nodding.

"How?" Kat asked.

"Take my hand and close your eyes," Kalinda said. Kat took a deep breath, then did as Kalinda instructed. For a moment, nothing happened and then suddenly a bright pink light flashed and Kat felt something within her change. . .

******

Tommy's heart soared as he felt Kat stir in his arms. "Kat?" he whispered as she shook her head and sat up, stretching much like a cat would.

"No, not Kat," she said, her voice lacking her soft accent. Tommy looked at her, confused. 

"Kalinda?" he said after a moment of quiet pondering.

Kalinda smiled softly. "Yes," she said. {Rangers, open yourselves. . .allow your ancestors to overtake you.} she 'pathed to the teens. The Rangers exchanged startled glances.

Rocky looked at Kalinda, frowning. _What does she mean open ourselves? How?_ he thought.

__

Listen to your heart, young ape, he heard a voice respond from within his mind.

His eyes widened. _Riordan?_

Yes, it is me. Close your eyes and imagine yourself reaching out to grasp my hand.

Rocky licked his lips nervously then pictured his hand reaching out towards another hand. As his fingers grasped the hand, he sucked in a sharp breath, feeling a change come over him. It was as if there were another person in his mind, trying to take over, and he sank to one knee, trying to fight it.

__

No, don't fight it, Rocky. . .relax. It is the only way to save Aidan and Adam.

He forced himself to relax and then everything went black as his body slackened. He shook his head, blinking his eyes to rid himself of the double vision he was experiencing and gasped as he realized he was no longer in control of his own body.

__

This is weird, he said, trying to lift his arm and gasping as it didn't respond.

__

Don't worry. . .I promise to return your body unharmed. It won't get a scratch, he heard Riordan say as the former Red Ranger rose to his feet.

__

I'm holding you to that! Rocky shouted, stumbling as Riordan began to move, going to stand beside Kalinda.

Meanwhile, Tommy's eyes were closed as he pictured his hand reaching out for Taro's. As their fingers met, he felt as if he were being sucked from his body and replaced by Taro. _Whoa!_

What a rush, he heard Taro say. _Thank you, falcon, for this loan. We will bring your friend back, don't worry._

Aisha gasped as she saw herself reaching out to her. _Ayanna!_

Yes, bear cub, it is I. Are you ready?

As I'll ever be. . .I just wanna bring Adam back.

I know the feeling. . .although I have enjoyed the company of your young frog.

Aisha's eyes widened. _You've talked to Adam?_

Indeed I have. While Aidan has been in possession of his body, Adam has been among us. 

Cool!

But I have a battle to fight. . .

Aisha gasped as she felt Ayanna's presence overwhelm her and her voice whisper _Thank you._

Billy saw all of his friends gathered together, staring coldly at Duncan, and he took a deep breath, calling out to Balin.

__

Thank you, young wolf was the last thing he heard before Balin overtook his body.

"Together again," Balin said, straightening as he grinned at his fellow Rangers.

"You always were the last to show for everything, Balin," Taro said, a teasing note in his voice.

"Unless it was meal time," Ayanna said, grinning.

"Well, well, if this doesn't bring back memories," Duncan said, a wicked grin on his face.

"We have to get Aidan free," Riordan said, his hands clenched into fists.

"If we concentrate all our powers together, we might be able to do it," Taro suggested.

"We have no choice," Ayanna said.

"We cannot fight this battle without him," Kalinda said.'

"Rangers, let's do it," Taro said. Duncan snarled at the Rangers as they formed a circle, their arms above their heads, their palms pressed together.

"Your power is no match to mine!" he hissed.

Aidan felt a wave of power envelop him and he recognized the essences of his friends. He felt his limps being released from the binding power that had held them frozen and he shook himself to restore feeling to his body.

"Good to see you again, old friend," Taro said as Aidan joined them.

"It's good to be back," Aidan said, squeezing Ayanna's hand. He turned to face off against Duncan, who was sneering at the Rangers. "Tell your mistress her reign has come to an end."

"Why don't you tell her yourself, young prince?" Duncan said as a teleportation beam appeared beside him and Rita leered at Aidan.

"We meet again, Prince Aidan," she said, curtsying to him.

"This is one meeting you won't walk away from, Rita," Aidan hissed. Rita threw her head back, laughing.

"I doubt that, young prince," she said. "I killed you once. I can do it again."

"Ah, but you forget, Rita," Aidan said. "Last time we met, I told you I would return and crush you."

Rita glared at him. "I should like to see you try, Prince," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"As you wish, Rita," Aidan said, putting his hands together and forming an energy ball, which he flung at Rita.

"You take care of Rita, we'll handle Duncan," Taro growled, his eyes becoming brown slits.

"Right," Aidan said, nodding. Rita glared at him as the other Rangers broke off to go confront Duncan.

"If I had realized that Adam Park was your reincarnation, I would have made short work of him months ago!" Rita said, hurling lightening at Aidan, who dodged it and sent his own bolt zinging towards her.

"Then I would have found another way to return," Aidan said, his eyes narrowing. "Evil shall never triumph."

******

"So Aidan sent you to do his dirty work," Duncan said to the five Rangers. "I can take care of you easily."

"I think not," Taro said.

"Trust me, Duncan, you won't walk away this fight alive," Riordan said, raising his fists to hurl stones at Duncan.

"Curse you, Red Ranger!" he said, flinging a ball of pure energy at Riordan, who easily batted it away with his telekinesis.

"You thought you could get away with killing us so easily!" Ayanna said. "My friends, attack!" 

Duncan suddenly screamed as what seemed like a hundred squirrels descended from the surrounding trees, leaping onto him and biting any place they could find. "Get these horrid creatures off me!" he screeched.

"Power Lance!" Balin cried. As his weapon appeared in his hands, he leapt towards Duncan, slashing downwards. Duncan stumbled backwards, groaning in pain.

"Power Bow!" Kalinda shouted, her bow appearing in her hand. Stringing an arrow, she aimed at Duncan and fired, striking him in the shoulder.

"I summon the power of Saba!" Taro cried, his sword appearing in his hand.

"Time to do battle again, Tommy?" Saba said in a British-accented voice. The tiger head did a double take. "Why, you're not Tommy!"

"No, old friend, it's me," Taro said.

"Taro! As I live and breathe!" Saba said excitedly. He glanced at their opponent. "And if it isn't that vile excuse for a wizard, Duncan."

"Do you think you can do battle with me, old friend?" Taro said. "I know I'm not Tommy, but. . ."

"Of course, Taro!" Saba said. Taro smiled and surged forward, slashing Duncan from shoulder to hip with Saba. Duncan cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

"This cannot be happening!" he cried.

"Indeed it can," Taro said. "You are finished."

"You will never defeat me!" Duncan screamed. 

"Power Sword!" Riordan cried. As his weapon appeared in his right hand, he ran his left hand over the blade, charging it with red energy, which he flung at Duncan, who cried out again.

"Rita, I am losing!" he shouted to his mistress, who was involved in a battle with Aidan, hurling lightening at him.

******

Aidan grinned as he heard Duncan's cry for help. "Your henchman is losing," he said to Rita. "It won't be long now."

"I will not lose to a pimply pipsqueak like you!" Rita shrieked, flinging lightening at him.

Aidan sidestepped the blast, touching his fingertips to his cheek. "I'm not pimply!" he said, throwing a ball of energy at Rita, who shrieked as it hit her. 

"You brat!" Rita cried. "I will obliterate you!"

"I think not!" Aidan said, leaping up into the air and flipping over Rita, grabbing her wand as he did so.

"No!" Rita yelled, realizing he'd captured her wand.

"Your reign is over!" Aidan shouted, smashing the end of Rita's wand against the ground. Rita cried out in pain and terror as the red crystal shattered and she collapsed to her knees, feeling her powers weakening.

"Kill me if that is what you wish," Rita hissed, staring up at Aidan, her eyes narrowed. Aidan hesitated for a moment, staring into her brown eyes, sensing the weakened state she was in. 

He let his hands fall back to his sides as he said, "No, Rita, it is enough that you are powerless."

"Kill me, I beg of you!" Rita screamed. "If Lord Zedd learns of this defeat, I shudder to think of the things he might do!"

Aidan's face softened. "Rita, I will not kill you," he said. "But I will give you my solemn vow that my father will do everything in his power to protect you from Lord Zedd's wrath."

"Thank you, my prince," Rita said, bowing to him.

"Aidan, we need you!" he heard Ayanna call.

"I'll be right there," Aidan said. Thumbing his communicator, he said "Alpha, teleport Rita to the Command Center. She's powerless, so she won't harm you." As Rita disappeared in white light, Aidan ran over to his friends.

"Let's bring 'em together, Rangers," Riordan said.

"Right!" the Rangers chorused.

"Power Axe!" Aidan cried, transforming his weapon into its cannon form and throwing it into the air, where it hovered.

"Power Bow!" Kalinda shouted, throwing her bow up to connect with Aidan's weapon.

"Power Lance" Balin yelled, tossing his split weapon to connect with the other two weapons.

"Power Daggers!" Ayanna called, tossing her weapons.

"Power Sword!" Riordan cried, leaping into the air to add his weapon to the mix and then landing, the Power Blaster in his hands. Taro stood behind the Rangers as they fired the Power Blaster at Duncan, who shrieked in pain and collapsed to the ground, exploding in flames.

"We did it!" Kalinda cried, hugging Taro. They pulled back from each other, looking a bit awkward as Ayanna ran to Aidan, throwing herself in his arms.

"My prince!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Ayanna," Aidan said, his gloved hand trembling as he stroked her cheek.

"Let's get back to the Command Center," Riordan suggested softly.

******

"Rangers," Zordon said, "there are no words that could express the way I feel right now."

"The feeling is mutual, your majesty," Taro said, bowing down before the tube. "We are glad to see you alive and..." 

__

Well, Kalinda 'pathed quickly, knowing Taro was about to say _whole._

"... and well," the young warrior said. 

__

Thank you, Kalinda. 

Kalinda just smiled and looked around at her teammates. It was overwhelming seeing them all again, especially Ayanna. But she knew their reunion would only be short-lived. Soon they would have to return their descendants' bodies to their rightful owners.

"I just wish we had enough time to pay our respects to Queen Dulcea," Riordan said.

"Oooooh yes," Balin said, remembering Eltar's queen... and most of all her revealing outfit. He licked his lips as he remembered some training sessions with her... 

"OUCH!" he suddenly said as Kalinda's hand connected with the back of his head. 

"Stop thinking irreverent thoughts about our Queen!" she hissed in his ear, making him blush beet-red.

Aidan held Ayanna in his arms, silently thanking Aisha for letting Ayanna take over her body and making his greatest wish come true. Though he wished this moment to last forever, he knew it wouldn't... and couldn't. He took a deep breath.

"My friends," he said in a low, sad voice. "I do not know if there will ever be another chance like this again, but chances are likely not. So I would like to tell you this, before..."

He swallowed. "I never told you, how much your friendship meant to me. And I never had the chance before... we lost our lives. I would like to use this opportunity to tell you that you have become the brothers and sisters I never had, even more than that." 

His eyes settled on Ayanna, who just hugged him tight. Kalinda had tears in her eyes, and Aidan could swear that even Balin's eyes were moist. He turned to Zordon, slightly trembling.

"Father..."

"I know what you want to say, my son," the sorcerer said. "Your mother and I feel the same way. I'm very glad you were able to see her one last time."

Silence settled in the Command Center. Everyone knew it... the time of parting had come. Taro was the first who felt his descendant pushing to the surface.

__

Please, Tommy, give me just a few more moments. There is something I need to do, and this might be my last chance, Taro begged, looking at Kalinda.

__

I understand, Tommy answered with a hint of amusement. _Go for it and get the girl._

Same to you, Taro answered.

Nervously, Taro straightened and walked over to the beautiful blonde warrior. 

"Ka-Kalinda?" he said.

"Yes, Taro?"

"There's... something I need to tell you."

Kalinda's heart started to beat faster. Even without looking in his thoughts, she knew what he tried to say.

"I... I want to..." His voice broke. 

__

Say it, goddammit, say it! Tommy shouted. _And _YOU _want to be the leader of the Power Rangers?_

Now you are a fine one to talk, Tommy. You never had the courage to talk to Katherine.

"Kalinda, I ..."

Again, the words in his head never left his mouth. Knowing he wouldn't be able to say it, Taro let his mental shield drop and opened his mind to Kalinda, allowing her to see everything, his memories, his fears, his dreams, his wishes... his deepest feelings. He completely surrendered himself to her.

Overwhelmed by the rush of raw, pure emotions, Kalinda just stood there, while tears ran down her cheeks. For a short moment her mind went blank... 

"Oh Taro," she whispered, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

For a second, Taro's eyes widened in shock and his body went rigid, but then he leaned into the kiss, savoring every second of it, knowing it could be their first and maybe last kiss. When their lips parted, Taro and Kalinda looked in each others eyes.

"I should have told you sooner," he whispered.

"Yes, you should have," she answered. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"There's so much I want to tell you..."

Kalinda laid a finger on his lips. "Don't speak... we have a whole eternity to talk."

Taro just nodded. From the corner of his eyes he could see Balin rolling his eyes, Riordan grinning slightly, and Aidan and Ayanna holding onto each other.

"Ayi-yi-yi-yi", Alpha said dabbing his visor with a handkerchief and sniffling softly. "This is so.. so... touching."

The Rangers laughed softly. But then, they felt it again. The soft tug.

Taro and Kalinda looked at each other for one last time, then leaned into another embrace. Kalinda laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

__

Thank you, Katherine. For everything.

I have to thank you, Kalinda. For helping me and my friends. And please... my friends call me Kat.

Okay, Kat... goodbye, my child.

Taro pressed Kalinda to his chest, gently stroking her hair. 

__

I do not how to thank you, Tommy, Taro thought._ For giving me this chance._

You don't have to thank me, Taro. You already paid me back. I hoped you two will find your peace.

Thanks to you and your friends, we will. Like you and Katherine.

No more words were exchanged between present and past White and Pink Rangers, until they felt it. Both bodies were engulfed in white and pink light. And when it faded away...

"Kat?" the young man asked hesitantly, looking deep into the young woman's eyes.

"Oh Tommy," she said, hugging him tightly. 

Balin watched his friends' departure, knowing he was next. 

__

Well, Billy-boy, I guess this is it. Was nice to meet you. 

The feeling is mutual, Balin. I just wished we had more time. I would like to know more about your time, about your experiences.

I know... maybe we will have another chance for this. Take good care of the wolf. He will be a faithful and loyal friend if you treat him right. 

I will, Balin, I promise. Goodbye.

The only answer Billy received was a soft pull and a blue aura surrounding him as Balin left his body. Billy blinked a few times.

"Holy Einstein... this sure was an interesting and unique experience... an encounter with the past."

"My Billy is back," Alpha squeaked and hugged the team's scientist, much to the Rangers' delight.

Riordan sighed quietly.

__

Rocky?

Wha? Riordan, you interrupted my beauty rest.

I am very sorry for this. But the time has come to say goodbye.

Oh.

I took the liberty of looking into your memories for a moment... you should forgive your father for leaving your family and not caring for you. If he does not know what a wonderful family, and especially what a wonderful son he gave up, he is not worthy of you wasting a thought for him.

I think you are right, Riordan. I will try to forgive him.

And I know you will make it, Rocky. You have a good heart... trust me, I have to know.

Thanks, Riordan...

You are welcome, Rocky... take care of your mom and siblings... and your body. 

My body?

Yeah... if you don't, I might come back and take over again... I never looked that ... what do you call it? Buff?

Yeah... thanks for the compliment.

You are welcome... goodbye, Rockwell. 

Bye, Riordan.

The Red Rangers good-byes were barely exchanged, when their shared vision went red and Riordan's spirit was separated from Rocky's body. 

"Aye, carumba," Rocky said. "Man, I'm hungry!"

Soft laughter filled the room, mixed with a touch sadness, as Ayanna looked into Aidan's eyes. Carefully, the young man brushed a strand of hair from his beloved's face. 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Aidan said with a sigh.

"But it will not be forever," Ayanna said gently, stroking his cheek. "Our separation will not be for long. We have forever, Aidan. A few seconds do not mean anything."

Aidan didn't reply. He bowed his head to meet her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Then he pressed his forehead softly to hers. 

"I will follow you soon, my love. I ... need to... take care of some things," he whispered.

"I understand," she answered softly.

__

Aisha...

Ayanna, before you say a thing, let me thank you for helping Ad.. Aidan.

Well, it was for... selfish reasons... I couldn't let anything happen to both Adam and Aidan. I love Aidan so much, and Adam... he is such a wonderful and good young man. 

I know. 

You and Adam... you are supposed to be together, like Aidan and I. And I know you would be happy.

You think he likes me?

No... I think he loves you... and I think he did for a long time. 

But why did he never tell me?

I think he will, bear cub. With a ... little push from inside. 

Both of them grinned softly.

__

Ayanna, you think...?

Yes... do not worry, bear cub... everything will be the way it is supposed to be. 

I think you're right... thanks, Ayanna.

You are welcome, my child. I wish you and Adam a long life filled with happiness and luck.

The same to you and Aidan... Goodbye, Ayanna.

Goodbye, Aisha.

Aisha's body glowed in yellow light as Ayanna joined her friends in afterlife. Tears glistened in her eyes. 

"Aidan..."

"I know, Aisha," he whispered, "I know."

He looked at each of the Rangers with a feeling of happiness and gratitude. For a split second he wished he could stay, but he knew this was not is time.. it was Adam's. 

"Rangers," he said, trying to control his voice. "The moment my friends and I died, I feared my father's dream would die with us. I thought all our efforts to defeat evil were futile. And I thought... there would be nothing left of us in this world. But I was wrong. In you, my friends and our dream lives on."

He swallowed a little. "Each of you descend from the bloodlines of my friends... and even though you are in a way unlike them, there's one thing you have in common. You are ... the best friends somebody can wish for."

Katherine couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from falling. Especially not when Aidan turned to her and Tommy for a final farewell. 

"Katherine, beautiful in looks but even more in soul. The risk you took today to help me and Adam spoke volumes for the strength of your friendship and your heart."

__

Though it was very dangerous to attack an enemy who is so much stronger and more _experienced_, he 'pathed.

__

I know... but I didn't want to defeat him. I just wanted to distract him. It was the only way to help you.

He could have taken your life.

If that would have been the price for your and Adam's safety I would have gladly paid it.

Aidan couldn't find any words to say to her. Instead, he just leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, noticing the jealous look on Tommy's face from the corner of his eye.

"Tommy... father did right choosing you as the leader of the Power Rangers. I know Taro will be very proud of you, like I am of all of you."

__

And especially of you, Adam.

He extended his hand to Tommy, who shook it... 

...and suddenly, he heard Aidan's voice in his mind. 

__

Don't let her get away, Tommy. She's best the thing that could happen to you.

Taro said something similar. But I don't know if…

Trust your heart, Tommy. It has been broken, I know, but Katherine will be the one to mend it. 

With that, Aidan broke the contact and smiled at Tommy one last time. "Believe me," he said. 

"I do, Aidan. I hope you're right."

"I am." 

Aidan turned his attention to Billy, grinning sheepishly. " I cannot believe how different you are compared to Balin. But it gives me hope for the future of mankind." Both young men laughed. "I wish I had more time left with you to get to know you better."

Billy smiled softly. "I wish so too… I'd love to learn more about the time period you lived in… and more about Eltar."

"Is that truly your wish?"

Billy nodded.

"Your wish is my command."

Aidan exchanged a look with his father, then suddenly put his hands to Billy's temples, and closed his eyes. Each and every little bit of his memory about his time, his planet, its history and culture flooded into Billy's mind. Art works and melodies, long forgotten, were brought to life again. It only took a minute, then Billy knew what he wanted… in exchange, he opened his mind to Aidan, giving him all the information about Earth he could offer. After one minute, Aidan lowered his hands again. 

"Wow.. thank you, Billy. That was … interesting."

"No, thank you, Aidan. Eltar's culture is fascinating. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Share it with your friends. Tell them where they descend from."

"I will."

Aidan squeezed Billy's hand one last time, then he walked over to Rocky and looked at him. Neither one of them could speak a word. All they could do was look into each other's eyes. Rocky's resemblance to Riordan was more than Aidan could bear, and Rocky felt like he had to say goodbye to Adam forever. 

"Rocky…" Aidan finally begun, before his voice broke again. With tears in his eyes, Rocky suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Aidan in a bear hug. Without any further ado, Aidan returned the gesture. For a few moments they stood there, holding onto each other.

"Take good care of you, Rocky… and please, keep an eye on Aisha… for Adam."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing will happen to her. For you and for Adam's sake."

"Adam couldn't wish for a better friend. Goodbye, Rocky."

"Bye, Aidan… greet Riordan for me, okay?"

Smiling, Aidan nodded… and then, he stepped to the person he never wanted to say goodbye to. 

"Aisha," he whispered. "Sweet, beautiful Aisha." Gently, he brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I'm not her, Aidan,"Aisha said softly.

"Do not be sorry, Aisha. I'm grateful to see that a part of Ayanna is still gracing this world in you. And I have to thank you. My last memory of Ayanna was… horrible. But thanks to you, I will not be haunted by this any more. Now, I will always remember her the way she was. And… that I could her in my arms once again… it was my greatest wish, and you made it come true."

Tears were running over Aisha's cheeks as Aidan spoke. "It was the least thing I could do, Aidan. You deserved it. I hope it eased your pain a little."

"It surely did," the young man answered. A mischievious smile crossed his face. "And I know how to express my gratitude." His smile turned into a grin, especially when he heard a quiet voice in his mind. 

__

AIDAN, NO! 

Do not worry, Adam… it's for your own good.

"This one comes from Adam," he said and leaned forward to kiss Aisha's lips passionately. For just one second, Aisha was paralyzed by surprise, but then she leaned into the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

__

God, Aidan, what have you done?

Something you should have done a long time ago, Adam. Admit it, you love Aisha as much as I love Ayanna… maybe even more.

What if I did? Adam answered shyly.

__

Then you should tell her.

And what if she doesn't feel the same way?

The way she's kissing us, I would say you do not have anything to worry in that matter.

You think so?

Yes, I do. Adam, trust me, and most of all trust your heart. You and Aisha … you are meant to be. Forever.

I hope you're right. 

You know I am. 

For a moment both of them went silent. Then, Adam 'spoke' again.

__

So this is goodbye, is it? 

Yes, it is. 

I'm gonna miss you… I think.

No need to… I will always be there, Adam. I am a part of you. As you are a part of me. From the day you were born until the end of time. 

You mean I'll never be rid of you? Adam joked.

__

For a while maybe… Aidan grinned mischieviously. _See ya, _he suddenly said and then disappeared from Adam's sight.

Adam felt a soft tug, then like breaking through the surface after a long dive. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw something dark in front of him and felt something warm on his lips. It felt wonderful, unlike anything he'd ever felt before… then he realized what it was.

__

AISHA! I'm kissing Aisha! he thought, panicking. _Aidan, if you weren't already dead…_

Quickly, he broke the kiss and for a second, he thought he heard Aidan laughing.

"Aidan, you okay?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"I…" Adam stammered and blushed deeply. 

That moment, Rocky was the first to realize. With tears in his eyes, he softly asked: "Adam?"

"Yes?"

Kat put a hand to her mouth, while tears welled up in Aisha's eyes. Billy and Tommy just smiled, while Rocky stared at Adam and then grabbed him in a tight hug. 

"Dios mio, it's you. You're back!" he exclaimed.

Adam pushed Rocky away. "You mean this was real? I got inhabited by the spirit of a former Ranger?"

"Not only you, man," Tommy said, patting Adam's shoulder. 

"Whoa!"

"You can say that again. That was an unique experience," Billy said, grinning. 

"Hey, guys, how about we talk about that at the Youth Center?" Rocky asked. " I don't know about you, but I'm…"

"HUNGRY!" his friends chorused, laughing.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Aisha said, smiling at Adam, who blushed even deeper.

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Adam asked. "I'll be there in a few. There's… something I need to do."

The looks on his friends' faces told Adam that they knew what he had to do… and that they understood. In a rainbow of teleportation beams they left the Power Chamber, leaving Adam, Zordon and Alpha alone.

"I'm think I'm gonna taking a nice oil bath now," Alpha said, holding a back brush in one hand and a towel in the other. "Smell ya later! Lalalalalala"

"Smell ya later?" Adam repeated. "Alpha's watching too much TV."

Then he just stood there, not knowing what to say. Alone the thought that he was a descendant of Zordon –in a way at least- made him nervous… but to know that he was th reincarnation of his mentor's deceased son…

"Adam, I know what you are thinking," Zordon said softly. 

"I'm confused, Zordon. So much is going through my head. I feel like my memories got mixed up with Aidan's."

"It will stay like this for a few more hours, I'm afraid."

"What am I doing here complaining? It must be harder on you than it is on me. I mean… seeing your son and his friends alive again…"

"As a matter of fact, Adam, it was not very hard. I knew Aidan would come back one day."

"But doesn't it hurt? To see what could haven been? To see what could have become of your son?"

"Not as much as it used to. Thanks to you, Adam, and your friends."

"I don't understand…"

"Aidan, Taro, Kalinda, Balin, Riordan, Ayanna… their flames are still burning… in you and your friends, my son and his friends will live on. As long as you remember them, they will be alive."

Adam smiled at Zordon. "Trust me, Zordon, we will keep them alive. I promise."

"And I know you will keep it, Adam. Now go and join your friends. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Zordon." Adam turned away from his mentor and teleported to away in a streak of black.

******

Tommy licked his lips nervously as he rubbed his palms against one another. "Hey, Kat, can we talk?" he asked quietly as their friends gathered around their usual table, Rocky automatically calling out his order to Ernie.

"Sure," Kat said, nodding. She followed him as he gently pulled her outside. She bit her lip, scarcely daring to hope that what he had to say was what she wanted to hear. "What's up, Tommy?"

"Um. . .okay, here goes," Tommy said, running a hand through his hair. "When we first met, I was instantly attracted to you. . .but I was dating Kim. And then Kim sent that letter, saying she'd met someone else. . .I was heartbroken, at first. . .but. . ."

"But what, Tommy?" Kat asked softly.

"But I knew that it wasn't right," he said. "I knew that Kim wasn't the one for me."

Kat looked at him in surprise. "Tommy, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, that I knew I wasn't destined to be with Kim," Tommy said, stepping closer to her and taking her hand in his, his thumb gently stroking her palm. "You are the one I'm meant to be with, Kat. I love you."

"Oh, Tommy," Kat said, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "I love you too!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as his arms went around her waist. They pulled back, their eyes meeting and then they kissed, a soul-searing kiss that spoke of all the pent-up love they'd secretly shared for each other since meeting.

Unnoticed by the two lovers, another pair of recently-confessed lovers watched. Taro and Kalinda exchanged a happy grin, Taro squeezing Kalinda's hand lovingly. "I think they're goign to be just fine," Kalinda said, smiling proudly at her descendant.

"Mmm, I agree," Taro whispered, gently kissing the spot behind her ear. "Come. . .we have other matters to attend to."

With a giggle, Kalinda let him lead her away.

******

Adam teleported into the hallway outside the Youth Center, running a hand through his hair nervously as he saw the gang sitting at their usual table, minus Kat and Tommy. Adam shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped into the Youth Center, heading for the table.

"Hey Adam," Rocky said, shoving his cheeseburger into his mouth and taking a large bite. Adam shook his head, grinning.

"Pig," Aisha said playfully, nudging Rocky in the side with her elbow.

"Woman, don't make me have to get after you," Rocky said, teasingly holding his shake over Aisha's head.

"Don't hurt me, please!" Aisha said, laughing.

Billy shook his head, laughing, and looked at Adam. "Sit down, Adam," he said, motioning to a chair conveniently placed by Aisha. Adam blushed and cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Aisha," he said softly, his cheeks reddening as Aisha glanced at him.

"Sure, Adam," Aisha said, smiling at him in such a way that made him melt.

"S-someplace private, please," Adam said, glancing meaningfully at Rocky, who whistled innocently, his eyes raised skyward.

"Where?" Aisha asked.

"Just come with me," Adam said, holding his hand out to her. Aisha rose to her feet, taking Adam's hand in hers and let him lead her out to the hallway, where he teleported them both to the cliff beside the Command Center.

"It's so beautiful up here," Aisha said, her back to Adam as he sat down on the rock that had been Aidan's favorite seat.

"It's beauty pales in comparison to you," Adam said softly. Aisha felt herself blushing as she turned to face him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Aidan and Ayanna," Adam said, looking down at his feet. "Us."

Aisha felt her heart skip a beat. _Could he. . .?_ Her mind raced back to the kiss that Aidan had given her, a kiss that had ended with Adam's lips pressed against hers. 

Adam rose to his feet, stepping closer to Aisha and taking her hands in his. "I love you, Aisha," he said softly.

"Oh Adam," Aisha said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I love you too." She started to say more but Adam laid a finger over her lips.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you, Aisha Bethany Campbell," he said. "I just never had the courage to say it before now."

"But why?" Aisha asked as his hand came up to softly stroke her cheek.

"Because," Adam said. "I didn't know if you felt the same way. . .but now. . .I don't think I could imagine life without you." He took her left hand clasped in his right hand and turned the palm upward. His eyes never leaving hers, he raised her hand to his mouth, kissing the palm.

"Adam?" Aisha asked in startled surprise, fighting the urge to giggle at the ticklish sensation of his lips against her palm.

"It's a palm kiss, Aisha," Adam whispered into her hand. "A pledge of undying love."

Aisha gasped as a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh Adam," she said. "I'll love you always." 

Their arms wound around each other's bodies as their lips met in a passionate kiss, their hearts and souls reflecting the love they shared. Two other lovers, much like Adam and Aisha, watched, their arms clasped around each other.

"Everything is finally as it should be, Aidan," Ayanna whispered, leaning against the chest of her handsome prince.

"Yes," Aidan said, nodding. "It is." He kissed the top of her head. "Come, lover, our own life together awaits us."

******

Rocky grinned knowingly at Adam and Aisha returned, hand in hand, their eyes seeing only each other. "Looks like we've got another pair of lovebirds," he said to Billy, nodding his head towards the Yellow and Black Rangers. Kat and Tommy already sat at the table, casting glances filled with love at each other.

"Hello," Billy said as Aisha and Adam joined them.

"Hi!" Aisha said, practically bursting from joy.

"Man, that means you and me are the only single Rangers, Billy," Rocky said, pouting. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas," he said.

"Aw, I love you, but not like that!" Rocky said, laughing.

"You guys will meet somebody," Kat said, patting Rocky's shoulder.

"Hey!" Rocky said. "We should write a book about our experiences!"

Tommy and Billy exchanged glances as Adam's eyes lit up. "That's not a half-bad idea, Rocko," the Black Ranger said thoughtfully.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Aisha asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh, I just made a promise to Zordon that Aidan and the others would never be forgotten," Adam said. "And I think I know how to keep that promise."

******

EPILOGUE

Ten years later

"Okay, guys, there it is," Aisha Park said as she carried a small tray of glasses filled with champagne and orange juice into her living room. All of her and Adam's friends were gathered there, waiting to celebrate the success of Adam's first book.

"So, here you go," Aisha said as she put the tray down on the table and handed one glass of orange juice to her five year old daughter, Ayanna Kalinda. From the corner of her eye, Aisha noticed her friend Katherine Hillard-Oliver taking one of the champagne-filled glasses. . .and her husband, Tommy Oliver, taking it away from her.

"Nuh-uh, that's a no-go, Kat," he said, strict but soft. "You know what the doctor said, no alcohol until after the little one is here."

Kat rolled her eyes while taking the glass of orange juice from him. "Thank God it will only be one more week. . . The little one's mistaking my liver for a football." She smiled while Tommy gently rubbed her swollen stomach, beaming with pride and joy.

"Have you already settled on a name," Penny DeSantos, Rocky's wife, asked.

Tommy and Kat looked at each other, smiling softly. "We decided to name the baby Aidan."

"Like the boy in Daddy'th book?" Ayanna asked with a soft lisp.

"Really?" Adam asked, his eyes getting a bit moist.

"Really," Kat answered.

"And what if it's a girl?" Billy asked while keeping an arm around his girlfriend, Tanya Sloan.

"We're not having a girl. . .it's a boy," Tommy said, kissing Kat on the cheek.

"We could see it on the ultrasound scan. We'll have a little song," his wife said, sensing her friends' joy.

_This is wonderful, Kat_, Adam sent. _Thank you._

You did what you could to keep them alive and Tommy and I do what we can, she replied. Like her friends, Kat had never lost the powers they had received from their ancestors.

Rocky grinned. "Well, now we have another reason to celebrate."

"True," Adam said. "Here's to Aidan Oliver."

"Here's to our friends who can't be with us," Tommy said softly, remembering Aidan, Ayanna, Taro, Balin, Riordan, Kalinda. . .and most of all, their mentor, Zordon. All former Rangers went silent for a moment as their thoughts went to friends long gone, but never forgotten. 

"Here's to _Eternal Flame_," Billy said finally. "May it burn brightly from now until forever."

"To _Eternal Flame_," his friends chorused as they clinked their glasses and drank slowly. Then Adam walked over to the window, looking out at the stars. He had never expected his book to become a bestseller; in fact, all he had wanted was to keep the promise he had given to Zordon. He had written down the story of Aidan and his friends for his daughter, the unborn son of Kat and Tommy, for all those who would be here when he was long gone, for everyone to know about the lives and love of six young brave heroes, who risked everything to protect good. . .and lost it all. But he had ensured their sacrifice would never be forgotten.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He heard Aisha's voice and felt her arms slipping around hsi waist.

"I don't think Rocky would give her away for one of my thoughts," he joked.

"Funny," Aisha said, slapping his arm playfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just. . .it's kinda sad that nobody will ever know that this is not just writer's fantasy but the truth."

"But we know, Adam. . .besides, this is a small price to pay. It's the only way we can keep them alive forever."

Adam turned around and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You're right. That's all that matters."

"Mommy, Daddy," Ayanna called, running up to her parents.

With a proud smile, Adam scooped her up into his arms, kissing her cheek. But then, suddenly, they heard Kat gasp.

"Kat? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yes, I am," she said, holding her stomach. "My water just broke, that's all."

"WHAT??" Tommy paled.

"Okay, everyone, don't panic," Aisha said, taking control. "Billy, you help Tommy getting Kat to the car. The rest of just get into their cars and head off to the hospital."

Carefully, Billy and Tommy supported Kat outside, the others on their heels. Rocky was the last, closing the doors with his telekinetic abilities.

The moment the door closed, eight streaks of light appeared in Adam and Aisha's living room, transforming into human shapes. They gathered around a table, on which Rocky had left his copy of Adam's bestseller. One of them picked it up and looked at the cover.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," Zordon said. "Thank you for not forgetting. Thank you. . .for keeping us alive."

The End


End file.
